Naruto the Pokegirl Master
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto arrives in the Pokegirl world after a hectic battle. He meets Dawn and learns about Pokegirls. So he sets out as a Tamer with initiative to have fun and build up a powerful harem of Pokegirls. Super Naruto. NarutoxSuper Harem. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on.
1. Becoming a Tamer

Maelstrom the Pokegirl Master

0

Godlike Naruto

0

OmniSpecies(Hybrid) Naruto

0

Story Start

0

Life did exist after death for those who were gifted. It also was for those bestowed with gifts or curses. In that case Uzumaki Naruto had fit that criteria. He wasn't sure how many decades or centuries had passed during his journey, but his mind felt the weariness of of an existence beyond one's lifetime.

This world, this strange new world he found himself in was ripe with opportunities he had grown to enjoy. The most abudant being the ability to pursue carnal pleasure to his delight while as well gaining power. Naruto had remembered when he first awoken one morning and found himself in the bed of a small cabin. It looked abandoned if the condition of the wood and smell was any indication. He looked around to see a girl walked through the door. She was a beautiful young woman about age fifteen or sixteen. Her skirt looked fair, maybe a hint of creaminess. She was about 5'6 or 5'7 in height. She was wearing a black tank top that contained her sizable bust. She was also wearing a pink miniskirt that hung casually off her long legs. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue then his, along with her hair which she kept worn under a white cap. She also wore black knee-high shocks and pink boots.

''I see you're awake that's good. Do you remember what happened?''

''Yeah...more or less I got into a fight with an old adversary and more or less the force of our attacks must have knocked me out.''

''My Foxxsea found you floating down a river. You were quite lucky.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''A river? I was nowhere near a river. Though that doesn't surprise me considering my luck.''

The girl smiled, ''My name is Dawn by the way? What's yours?''

''Naruto Uzumaki...excuse me but you said your Foxxsea found me earlier?''

''Yeah my Pokegirl?''

''You must have hit your head.''

''Most likely, care to refresh my memory? I'm feeling a bit hazy.''

''I'll start from the beginning then. It all started with this master of technology and magic called Sukebe. He being a mage, scientist, and pervert created an army of powerful female weapons and slaves call Pokegirls. He caused an invent which has been named Sukebe's revenge killing millions, leaving near all the female sterile, and other horrible things. A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. They were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers. Though during the course of the war it was discovered that people could make Pokegirls loyal to them giving birth to tamers.''

''Tamers?''

''The Pokegirls owner or partner, depends how you look at them. You capture them then train and tame them for various things like combat or everyday life. Because of their libido they need to be tamed or engage in sex in order to prevent them from becoming feral. When Pokegirls become feral they become very animalistic to the point of becoming wild beasts.'' Dawn went on to explain how the world was united by the war, the famous San Bay battle where energy weapons were first created and the beginning of tamer forces and how tamers still exist today to tame feral pokegirls.

''Wow...this place would be heaven to so many people I know.''

''Huh?'' She asked cocking her head.

''Nothing...but this sounds interesting.'' _That and an army of super sexy soldiers would definitely kick ass to have._

Naruto looked at Dawn. "Where do I sign up to be a tamer?" asked Naruto.

''You certainly became interested quick.''

''Just want to do my part and besides, this sounds like something I can get into.''

''Well you have to come to a lab and upload your data. You're going to need a license, Pokedox, some pokeballs and a few other things.'' Dawn had led him to a lab a few miles east of their location.

It took a few hours for Naruto to set up everything. He needed to set up birth records, schooling, family, medical history, all which had to be falsified, but for the most part was truthful. Not like anyone in this world could you it against him. Naruto was then handed a black Pokedex and checked his information.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 18 (It was his physical age more or less)

Date of birth 10/10/ 292 AS

Height: 5'11

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Next of Kin: N/A

SLD: 17500

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: y

Master license : n

Researcher license: n

Breeder license: n

Alpha: N/a

PG2: N/a

PG3: N/a

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

Naruto frowned as he went over the information. He was going to have to make a few changes so everyone and anyone couldn't basically discover his future harem with a mere scan and try to take advantage. After being set up Naruto decided to take Dawn aside and explained to her some key concepts about who he really was. He hoped the girl wouldn't freak out. She was pretty cute and he hate to have to kill her.

Naruto walked out of the path with Dawn along side him. ''So? Where are you heading from here?'' She asked as he shrugged.

''I don't know...I don't know a thing about this world.''

''Then...maybe you could travel with me,'' She said hopefully. ''It's gets a little lonely.''

''You have Pokegirls right?'

''Just one...I've only been a tamer a little over six months now. I'll show you,'' She took one of her Pokeballs out of her backpack and pushed the button in the front causing it to enlarge. ''Come on out...Foxxsea,'' She said giving a twirl and tossing the ball.

The light on Naruto's pokedex started beeping. He opened it and scanned the Pokegirl.

-  
_**FOXXSEA, the Water Fox Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Near Human - Animorphic (vulpine)  
**Element:** Water  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** calm and relaxing influence, antithesis to the Vixxen  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Attacks:** Quick Attack, Scratch, Bubbles, Water Gun, Water Barrier, Cry, Disable (Lv. 30), Teleport (Lv. 40)  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Agility (x4), Minor Psychic Capabilities, Hydrokinesis, Constant Aura of Calm  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kitsune (Water Stone)_

_It is certain that a Tamer that trains and Tames a Kitsune regularly will see definite improvement in her capabilities and overall strength. However, most Tamers aren't patient enough and want a big bang as fast as possible. This normally means the Tamer would acquire a Fire Stone as soon as possible to Evolve the Kitsune into a more powerful form. However, not everyone wants a Pokégirl that are after and ready for Taming anytime, anywhere, under any conditions with anyone at the drop of the hat. For those Tamer, there is hope. With the use of a Water Stone, an incredible change comes over the Kitsune and she evolves into a much calmer and surprisingly less horny vulpine pokégirl: Foxxsea._

_The Foxxsea is indeed a rare evolutionary path of the Kitsune, what with the Vixxen being considered the default evolutionary path, not to mention that the majority of Tamers prefer the flash and raw power that comes with owning a Fire-type Pokégirl. Still, even without as large a fan-following, the presence of a Foxxsea is nothing to sneeze at._

_While she is not a Psychic-type, a Foxxsea has an unusually high intelligence and E.S.P. ratings, allowing her to tap into a number of Psychic-type techniques as she grows in levels of power, allowing her to support her solid repertoire of water-based techniques. And even better, these psychic powers even strengthen her primary element as the first thing that develops is Hydrokinesis, allowing the Foxxsea access to a nearly limitless amount of water anywhere on the planet._

_One of the most important psychic capabilities of the breed is that the Foxxsea has a calming effect on her Tamer thanks to the constantly generated technique Aura of Calm. Thanks to this psychic rapport, a Foxxsea can allow her Tamer to never be surprised or incapacitated by fear or anger. This also allows her to calm more easily agitated and excitable Pokégirls, including their sister species of Vixxen._

_When it comes to the looks of a Foxxsea, one should understand that the build is very similar to a Vixxen. 4'10" to 5'8" in height, bust ranging from a large B-Cup to a solid C-Cup, and a large fluffy and incredibly soft tail. However, unlike the Vixxen, the coloration of the Foxxsea is either blue or sea-green, with the fringes of her hair giving the coloration and effect of looking like white sea-foam. Eye color correlates to the color of her fur, albeit a shade or two darker._

_When it comes to Taming, one shouldn't be surprised that it is often a gentle experience. Where the Vixxen can handle sex any which way possible with great enthusiasm, a Foxxsea initiates Taming in a more reserved, yet definitely intimate way. No one that has Tamed a Foxxsea can say anything bad about the experience, and some say they've even found it surprisingly refreshing. The Aura of Calm is a definite blessing in this case and neither the Tamer nor the vulpine Pokégirl are pushed hard during their time Taming together, finding themselves just going with the flow._

_There has yet to be a single recorded case of a girl going through Threshold to become a Foxxsea. It would seem that the more common branches of vulpine Pokégirls, the Vulvixx, Kitsune, and Vixxen will remain dominant for quite some time until more Foxxsea are bred and bare children via natural sexual reproduction than through parthenogenesis._

_A word of warning for Tamers and Pet Owners that decide to keep a Foxxsea. It is suggested to keep them away from any alcoholic beverages. As for what happens when they drink some... you really, REALLY do not want to know._

''Impressive,'' He whistled as Dawn scratched the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. ''Well I put a lot of time and experience into her when she was a Kitsune,'' She said a she gazed at the 5'3 Foxx-sea proudly. The light blue skinned Foxx-sea yawned.

''Mistress? Do you require my services?''

''Not at the moment Seava...I just wanted to introduce you to our new companion. He just became a tamer and he's going to be traveling with us,'' She said as the Foxxsea turned to Naruto.

''Hello Tamer, I am Seava the Foxxsea.''

''Hey there, my name is Naruto. Looking forward to see what you can do. Hopefully I get my own pokegirl soon.''

''...''

''Uum ok.''

''Ok Seava...that's it...you can return now,'' Dawn said recalling her Seava back to the ball. ''Well let's head on to the next town shall we?''

''Right...after you?'' He said following after the girl. This was going to be an interesting journey.

-  
Today was the day that Naruto would acquire his first Pokegirl. He and Dawn had set camp and turned in early so they would get a good night's rest. After that they packed up their camping gear and made way through the forest. They had traveled 27 Kilometers into the forest before taking a break at a makeshift camp site, obviously made by a previous traveler. After collecting some branches and leaves Naruto ignited a small fire, placing a barrier of rocks around it.

Dawn had returned with a kettle of water and set it on the fire to heat so they could brew tea. They then went over their rations. They had enough food for three days before they would restock. There was enough fresh water in their canteens for four days as well.

''So Dawn...I'm curious...why did you become a tamer?'' Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

''Because of my mother...my mother is a well known tamer and I wanted to follow in her foot steps. I also wanted to travel and see the world. Unless your a training or a military personal it isn't exactly safe traveling alone.''

''I see...it's strange don't you think?'' He asked as the girl adorned a quizzical look.

''What's strange?''

''That we've traveled this far in and we've yet to encounter another tamer or even a feral pokegirl. I don't like this...''

''Maybe we should look around then,'' Dawn said as she summoned her Foxxsea from the Pokeball. ''Me and Seava will search both to the east and south of our position for the third of a kilometer and well leave the west and north up to you. That sound ok?''

''Right...we'll meet back in an hour then,'' Naruto said as he went to the west. Naruto took careful notice of any signs of disturbed land. He didn't notice any humanoid footprints. When it came to Pokegirls he was unsure of all the tracks to discern from. Some of the tracks looked fresh. Maybe they belong to wild animals? Naruto continued until he came across a cliff side. He focused chakra into his eyes and looked towards the bottom noticing what looked like the shredded remains of a backpack. Something definitely wasn't right. He noticed movement and trailed down the mountain.

He then noticed what was curled around what looked like human remains was a Pokegirl. He took out his Pokedex.

**KITSUNE, the Mischievous Fox Pok girl**  
**Type:** Anthropomorphic (vulpine)  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** domesticated Pokegirl  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, mouse Pokegirls, bird Pokegirls  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog Pokegirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Psychic Illusion, Ember  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x4) Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)  
**Evolves:** Vixxen (Fire Stone), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone and arctic conditions), Nogitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Psivyx (Psi Crystal)  
**Evolves From:** Vulvixx (normal or Fox E-Medal)  
_A Pokegirl based on the pre-Sukebe animal known as a fox, this Pokegirl was designed to create confusion in the ranks of the human armies. One of the first of the mass-produced breeds due to her relatively simple genetic code, the Kitsune was distinctive for the bushy tail that is about two feet long and the vulpine-like muzzle on their faces. However, numerous accounts are known of the Kitsune assuming human forms with their Illusion and Psychic Illusion techniques to bring confusion to most any human command structure._

_There has been some confusion in the centuries since, as the Vulvixx was discovered. The Vulvixx, a Fire-type, evolves into the Kitsune, which is a Normal-type, and then evolves in one of many directions (although, admittedly, most include a fire-type in the evolutions). Research remains ongoing into this particular phenomenon, but it's widely considered to be a genetic quirk, and nothing else._

_The Kitsune, or fox Pokegirl, is a common form for girls undergoing Threshold to evolve to. Like the Eva, it has multiple evolutionary tracks but is not high powered in its base form. Kitsunes are highly mischievous and delight in innocently causing trouble (no malicious intent), such as taking pictures of embarrassing situations and posting or selling them, inciting romantic triangles from both sides, enjoying the good life and stiffing total strangers with the bill, etc. It's this particular trait that kept them from being targeted widely by anti-Pokegirl organizations, as even they realize and understand a good joke when they see one (or can at least find a use for the Kitsune, one way or the other). They also make great pets, as most Kitsune are rather intelligent and are proficient in the kitchen and at household chores, though do well with children also. Just be sure to keep an eye on them so they don't teach the children how to play pranks on their parents._

Despite not being a fire-type, the Kitsune does have access to an array of elemental techniques to assist in their mischief. Not especially great in either sex battles or standard battles, the Kitsune are often evolved quickly when found in a combat harem. These Pokegirls have a slight quirk, however: despite their mischievous nature, every Kitsune chooses their own rules and code to live by- whether it be as simple as never allowing her tamer to be harmed, to never harming a child. If their rule, or code, is broken by a certain measure (by choice or accident), this often triggers the evolution into a Nogitsune, which all Kitsune dread with a passion. Kitsune get along well with Trixies and other Pokegirls that enjoy playing jokes on others, and it is not recommended to have two or more pranksters in a single harem as they will constantly attempt to outdo one another.  
(Note: Name is taken from Japanese fox-spirit which are highly mischievous.)

''Hey there...''

The Pokegirl flinched as she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. Naruto accessed the body and placed the time of death about three to five days ago. He then looked at the Kitsune who looked quite thin. It was obvious the Pokegirl was distraught and in pain. Someone had killed her master and she basically had given up on life.

''It's ok...I want hurt you...'' He said reaching out to the guarded Pokegirl. She closed her eyes and flinch as his hand stroke her head. The Vulpine's bushy two foot tail wrapped around her torso. Naruto was able to relax and calm down the Pokegirl. Soothing her enough to where she fell asleep he brought her back to the camp site.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I didn't see any other Pokegirl around." Dawn said a she and Foxxsea returned to the site. ''Where did she come from?''

''I found this Kitsune by human remains. Someone killed her master,'' He stated as Dawn gasped in horror.

''Oh you poor thing...Naruto, what do you plan on doing?''

''I'm going to take her with me...when she wakes up I'm going to offer her to be my Pokegirl.''

''I see...whoever did this...''

''Could still be close by. That's what I was able to figure from the body so we need to be careful. For now on if either of us heads anywhere the other follows.''

''R-Right...I suppose we should start cooking now...'' Dawn said, taking out some of the remainder of the food.

Naruto softly brushed the cheek of the sleeping Kitsune. Whoever was responsible was going to pay.

000

Chapter End

000

I hope you guys liked my chapter one revision. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm think I'm finally getting the feel of doing a Pokegirl story. Let me know what you guys think? I know you have all been waiting forever for me to really write this story, but I feel by this point my writing has gotten much better. Let me know whatcha think?

Also this story is still seperate from the Unleashed series and also takes place in a parallel world. In this world takes place in the far future of not only Naruto's world, but many others which will feature the reincarnation of many characters. More will be elaborated on at a later date.

0

List of girls.

0  
Definite  
Vampire: Moka  
Succubus: Kurumu (Original)  
Yuki-Onna: Mizore  
Witch: Ruby  
Bunnygirl evolved into ? :Usagi Tsukino  
Ronin: Motoko Ayonama  
Samurai: Tsuroko  
A-Bra to Alaka-wham: Jean Grey  
Shadowcat: Kitty Pryde  
Sayjin: Pan  
Tomboy to Pirouette: Akane  
Nekomata-Yugito

Amazon-Tsunade

Thief-Nami

Wicca-Yukari

Seductress-Yoruichi

Shamaness-Anna

Priestess-Kikyo

Assassin-Soifon

Gemini-Shion and Hinata

000

Review Responses-For each chapter I do I will respond to that Reviews responses.

000

Rickjames196  
2010-12-04 . chapter 1

awwww poor pokegirl

000

She'll get her revenge soon enough. Until then loving and healing will do.

000

TeenAssassin15  
2010-11-27 . chapter 1

check my OC out on my profile

000

I will on a later date.

000000

PopthePuff  
2010-09-22 . chapter 1

Any lemons gonna be in this?

00000

Of course

0000

monkey3000  
2010-09-17 . chapter 1

awsome story! there just aren't enough pokegirl fanfics out there, and here you are filling the void! thank you so much and i hope this turns out to be epic length!

0000

It will. I have plan's for a Legendaries Arc and a Gym Leader Arc

0000

The First Kitsukage  
2010-08-18 . chapter 1

I'm a kage of few words... Hiragana?...

000

Incorrect translation. Has been changed to Tentai

000000

Reishin Amara  
2010-08-17 . chapter 1

word of advice..UPLOAD PICS OF THESE POKEGIRLS PLEASE XX:

that or get a example from Moemon...

00000000

I don't have a computer and I use the schools and most Pokegirl pics are pornographic so I can't get them. Besides I give descriptions and you have the name so you can look them up to get a general idea.

00000

KinRyuu Faith  
2010-07-08 . chapter 1

i say a Kunoichi and a Samurai

000000

I'll get to them on a later date.

0

Reaper7  
2010-06-30 . chapter 1

Well, bunnygirl sounds cute!

Aside from that, it seemes okay so far.

000

Definite plans for a Bunnygirl

0000

Riz21  
2010-06-08 . chapter 1

So a pokegirl story, hmm. I read that a nogitsune could become a kyuubi pokegirl at the end by giving it love so would be perfect for narutos personality. As for others, I vote for the kunoichi, thank you.

-000

The ideas are under consideration.

000000000

usoku no akuma  
2010-04-26 . chapter 1

cool story cant wait to see more of it. As for pokegirls:Arbust,Vixxen,and kunoichi. I have never seen an arbust in naruto's harem in these kinds of stories and i think it would be interesting

000

I'll consider it.

000

gryphonsson  
2009-10-12 . chapter 1

I'm thinking maybe a Penance or Cudildo would be a good first pokegirl for Naruto, considering his kind and caring nature, or maybe a Kunoichi or Kyuubi considering his past, possibly a Barriermaiden or Loner due to his drive to protect others.

000

Those are interesting ideas.

0000

Icecce  
2010-04-09 . chapter 1

nice start on story & i hope you are going to update soon.

As for pokegirls: Kitsune/Bunnygirl/Vixxen

000

OK

000

dm5elite007  
2010-03-16 . chapter 1

dude nice story man. i love almost all of ur crossovers man and i would be honored to write one with u. pm me if u like.

000

Contact me in my Forum

000

Takai153  
2010-01-26 . chapter 1

Nice start! I'm really looking forward to Naruto and Dawns adventures, both violent and erotic ;). As for the poll I would really like to see Naruto have a Nogitsune as its evolved form, Dark Kitsune, is my absolute favorite pokegirl. I also think she would work well with Naruto in that she is a fox, but even more so that as a Nogitsune she has been through some trauma, something Naruto can relate to. However, I don't like the idea of Nogitsune being Naruto's first pokegirl. Nogitsune are quite strong and I'd like to see Naruto start off with something a little less powerful. Also, due to the trauma and the loss of their tail, Nogitsune are supposed to be quite a handful, and I don't want to see Naruto magically cure her of her attitude problem in an instant. I want to see it happen at a decent pace, not glacier slow, but not instantaneous. Doing this would make it difficult to introduce any other pokegirl for awhile. So I think it would be best to get a starter, do a little development, and then get a Nogitsune. For the starter, I'd like to see a Kunoichi. She'd be a ninja, giving Naruto some common ground and quite a bit to teach her. I've also been playing Disgaea 3 lately, and the kunoichi Kyoko there has really caught my eye. Here's a pic if you aren't familiar with Disgaea:

000

I decided to bring in a Nogitsune later on.

000

foxsadist712  
2009-10-12 . chapter 1

nice chapter. im glad to see this story back up

i was thinking either a dragon/magic type(if possible, and i cant check, since my dad is right behind me)or a fighting/psychic or steel, like medicham or lucario in the pokemon series

and

ragnrock kyuubi  
2009-11-28 . chapter 1

how about a KUNIMITSU it would be perfect and when he gets

Nogitsune it is only a couple of steps till it is a kubi and that is a very powerful poke'girl border line Legendary if you need info for poke'girls and that a like I know a couple of web sites

KUNIMITSU, the Vulpine Ninja Pokégirl

Type: Near Human, cases of Animorph (Vulpine)

Element: Normal/Dark

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: omnivore, prefers human style food

Role: spy, sex-pot

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, sex attacks

Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Slash, Dark Blade Mark II, Smoke Screen, Vanish, Dart Toss (shuriken), Fox Fire

Enhancements: Enhanced Stealth, Enhanced Hearing (x3) and Enhnaced Olfactory Sense (x3)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Kunoichi (Fox E-Medal), Ninjette (Fox E-Medal)

Kunimitsu is a special animorphic variation of the Kunoichi. When a Kunoichi is given a Fox E-Medal, a transformation comes over her. She becomes similar to a Kitsune, but with greater variation. A Kunimitsu's fur will be a creamy white, or a light blonde. They also have a tendency to wear clothing of their pre-evolved form, with tight cloth, and shawls around their muzzle. They find the tight clothing excellent for gaining high-speeds while running, AND they get a kick out of the feeling of tight clothing pressing against their bodies.

It should be noted that while a Kunimitsu does not have the levels of stamina or endurance that Kitsunes and Vixxens are known for, (which some Tamers are thankful for, as some have trouble with over-affectionate Vixxens) a Kunimitsu is far more dexterous, and can slip into tight places that Kitsune usually can't. Some are known to even have slightly collapsible bone-structures, like a Titmouse, letting them get into places that are a tight squeeze.

There is also a special historical event behind the Kunimitsu that makes them slightly more revered than their pre-evolved form of Kunoichi. In 249 AS, a year after Mao's Rebellion had begun, the Edo League was endangered when a shadow group of a Kunoichi had threatened to overthrow the League in the name of Mao Shin Mao. One Kunoichi, however, stood in their way. While the shadow group was raiding a rich man's estate, the noble's Pokégirl, a Kunoichi, tried to pull her injured master to safety, hiding him in the basement, where she accidentally came into contact with a case of her master's E-Medal collection, specifically, a Fox E-medal. The change that overcame her seemed to have changed her perception on the situation, filling the Pokégirl with more bravado and courage. Using her skills and new techniques to actually over-take most of the rebellious Kunoichis, the one major Pokégirl anarchist group was taken down before they reached the main part of the Edo League on it's Eastern-most island. The Edo League flourished a lot more easily than other Leagues were able to during the timeframe because of that. As such, that one Kunimitsu was highly revered, and other Kunimitsu are given more respect when in the Edo League than the pre-evolved form of Kunoichi.

Fighting wise, a Kunimitsu tries to be sneaky, and hit hard from a distance, like other Kunoichi. However, when the situation calls for it, a Kunimitsu can change her tactics to more traditional hand-to-hand combat. Her technique of "Fox Fire" (a flame technique that vulpine Pokégirls in the Edo League can learn) seems to be her favorite move in its assortment of techniques to use for close-up combat.

During Taming, a Kunimitsu is quite different from what one would expect from a vulpine Pokégirl. Shy, quiet, and demure are all good ways to describe how the Pokégirl acts. The Kunimitsu will not beg her master for Taming if he does not want it. And during Taming sessions, a Kunimitsu is more passive, allowing her master to do with her as he would please. This leaves a Kunimitsu open to take in all sorts of pleasure. Unfortunately this can be used against her, as her threshold of pleasure seems diminished. In a sex battle, a Kunimitsu almost becomes almost as poor a choice as a Titmouse, because of a need to submit to pleasure.

000

I will bring them in later. For the rest of you I will respond to the reviews through PM.


	2. Making a Plan

Maelstrom the Pokegirl Master

0

Godlike Naruto….NarutoxSuperHarem

0

OmniSpecies(Hybrid) Naruto

0

Author's Note

0

Now I remember once reading a Pokegirl fic where the Ronin?/Samurai were named after Motoko/Tsuroko from Love Hina and I thought it would be an interesting idea. I might have to throw in a few original ideas of my own. Hopefully I'll inspire other people to write their own Pokegirl fics and if they ask to use these original pokegirls then I have no problem with people using them.

Mainly as the idea I'm considering with some of these girls as Pokegirls would help me for my other crossover fics. Also I'm going to begin a Pokemon fic soon.

0

Story Start

0

A few days had passed since Naruto and Dawn had encountered the Kitsune. It took Naruto quite a bit of time to coax the Pokegirl out of her shell and was pleasantly surprised by how strong she was. The pokegirl was nearing level thirty-five which was an accomplishment in itself as he found out that her training had only been a tamer for two month when the norm was usually a level every five or six days for the average training or two to three levels a week for more hardcore trainers depending on their training styles. Which meant that the deceased trainer was good and that meant whoever killed him was even better.

The more Naruto heard from the Kitsune the angrier he got. When the Kitsune started to come out of her shell she started to remember things. There were two attackers. One was a member of Trauma Team. Originally a Team Rocket wanna be they quickly formed into a fear crime syndicate with advance weapon technology and there more brutal methods. Where Team Rocket was known from robbery, thievery, kidnapping, black mailing, and some other heinous crimes such as robbing pokecenters and other illegal practices in comparison with Trauma committed crimes of murder, extortion, prostitution and other such things which made the average Team Rocket activities seemed tame in comparison.

As Naruto spent more time with Dawn he began learning things about this world. Certain things struck his curiosity like how could Subuke lost with legendary Pokegirls and such by his side? Searching the limited database he could on information he found some interesting bios. Naruto began to wonder how involved should he get into the state of this world? He already dedicated his life trying to bring peace to one world, but then the Kitsune's distraught face came crashing to his mind. The thought of having someone he loved murdered in front of him...he didn't want to think about it.

So even if he didn't have a definite plan he knew of two goals. To annihilate both of these 'Teams' that seemed to be abusing Pokegirls for their own horrid crimes and to help those in need. That and fix his information so it wouldn't be displayed to the world. Making sure no one could see what his pokegirls were and their stats would add to the element of surprise and give him a much needed advantage.

As he thought more about it Naruto began to wonder if he should only leave his annihilation to Team Rocket and Trauma? It seemed like if things keep going the way they were the human race would keep at a pace that would lead to their own extinction. With Pokegirls such as Penances and Panthresses and the fact enough Pokegirls have been abused to where there was information and studies showed that some humans had little to no regard to other beings. From his memories they had little to no regard or other humans because of sex and race either.

Pushing the thoughts aside he decided to make a list. Being careful not to make a noise to awake the still sleeping Dawn Naruto got out a pad and pen and made several lists and notes.

00

Survival List

00

1. Dawn

2. Non-Corrupt Pokegirl authority figures or scientists (still pending?)

3. General Populace (Until further investigation)

4. Pokegirls in General (Excluding the more violent, vicious, Dark/Fiend ones that rehabilitation is impossible against.

0

Shit List

0

1. Team Rocket

2. Tramua Team

3. Any Abusive Trainers

000

To Do List

000

1. Catch a numerous variety of Pokegirls.

2. Learn everything I can about types, technique training, food, items and the geography.

3. Find a method of making SLD for supplies.

4. Fix Pokedex to hide stats. (Do immediately upon reaching a town.  
5. Buy a PDA, Laptop, Cellphone, or something along the lines so I can keep in contact with any possible contacts and keep all my notes electronically stored.

Naruto put away the notes. Thankfully there was a hidden benefit to being a Jinchuuriki that no one else knew. The Bijuu had traced memories of when they were the Juubi. The Kyuubi contained half of everything the Juubi was in comparison to other eight Bijuu. Memories of the Juubi being a sadistic monster repeatedly annihilating the majority of human race waiting until they almost build a utopia or bringing themselves to world war before the ten-tailed monster would wipe them out. Memories of grand technologies and super human beings had slowly filled Naruto's mind over his ten thousand year utopia.

A result of the Juubi favoring devouring it's prey instead of crushing, slashing, or burning them like it's segmented counterparts. As such Naruto had a moderate grasps on electronic concepts and devices which would make number four and five on to do list all the easier. Deciding to take advantage of the early morning he took Kitsune's pokeball and headed to a nearby lake. Letting Kitsune out of the ball he led her to the lake and told her to take off her clothing, a pair she borrowed from Dawn which consisted of a cream top and jean skirt so he could wash her. Borrowing some of Dawn's soap and shampoo he began washing her. He took off his clothes as well, folding them neatly and placing them on a towel he had brought.

''Kitsune...'' Naruto whispered softly as he noticed how stiff the Kitsune seemed to be.

''M-Master...'' She whimpered as Naruto massaged her slim stomach. She shuttered as Naruto poured a cup of water over her hair to wash out the soap. With a soap bar in hand he went over every inch of her body. His fingers lightly gliding over her nipples causing her to breath out faintly.

Naruto kissed her right ear which twitched lightly at the contact. Naruto took the time to study her in detail. She was only about 5'8 in height with a nice slender build. Her breasts were extremely perky Bs, maybe Low C-cups. Her stomach was mostly flat with a hint of abs revealing she had some sort of physical training and a nice tight rear with nicely developing legs. Her hair was that of a Russet red color that reminded him of the Mizukage's long lustrous hair.

''Mei...'' He softly whispered, finally coming up with a name for her. Now that Naruto thought about it their skin tones were kind of similar. Naruto wondered if the Kitsune's last trainer spent a lot of time in moist climates. ''Do you like that?'' He asked as he gently stroke her cheek.

''Y-Yes master.'' She answered as her cheeks began to heat up. Hearing her old name brought up too many painful memories. Before she could stop herself she let out an audible moan as Naruto's fingers brushed against her tail.

''HHm...you seem to like that...'' He teased as he took a hold of her tail. Taking a hold of her tail he began to fist along the length causing her to moan even louder. Using his other hand he stroked along the outline of the base as the Kitsune twisted about as her body rocked with delicious tremors. She fell against Naruto as her body rocked against his. Her rear grinding against his hardening crotch. She was soon brought to the edge as Naruto captured the tip of her tail with his mouth and lightly nibbled on it. This action brought about an uncontrollable spasm as Mei jerked her head back and clenched as her release mixed into the coolness of the water.

Turning her around Naruto captured her lips in a sweet kiss as he placed his hands on her waist. He then kissed her on the muzzle and placed kisses on both sides of her cheeks as he gently stroked her hips. Picking her up he sat her on an extra towel he had brought as he gently opened her legs. He looked up at Mei and noticed how bashful she looked. Bringing his face to her crotch he gave the crown a gentle kiss as he began lapping at her lips, tasting her juices. He began exploring the sensitive folds of th vulpine pokegirl.

''M-Master.''Her feet swayed in the cool water as the rest of her body felt the chill of the early morning air, giving her goose bumps. An odd draft blew in, tickling her wet nipples and making her shudder. She leaned forward a little, placing her hand on Naruto's head as his tongue seemed to have a knack for finding the most pleasurable spots. His free hand teased her clitoris, sometimes switching places with his tongue to give her a different experience.

Rapidly reaching a fever pitch, Naruto's actions grew frantic. He couldn't get enough of tasting Mei's essence as she thrust against his face and moaned his name. Currently she was being far more vocal then he had ever known her sense he found her nearly a week ago but that was find with him. Naruto felt his erection become hard as still as he inhaled Mei's scent.  
The sensations of Naruto's mouth that had slowly building up sense he began going down on her sent Mei over the top. Her juices flowed as Naruto continued teasing her lips and lapping up her nectar.  
When her orgasm finally tapered off and her nectar's flow ceased, Naruto pulled away and got up onto the edge next to her. "Did you enjoy that Mei? Are you okay?'' He asked gently brushing the Kitsune's cheek as she nodded. Naruto didn't want to force Mei too far and cause any more emotional damage, but he didn't want her to end up going feral as well.  
''Yea I'm fine master. Could I be on top?'' She timidly asked. She still seemed to be a bit fragile.

''Okay...'' Naruto said, moving over a little and the lying down on the towel, his back and ass against the somewhat damp towel as cold tile as Mei crawled over to him looking absolutely sensuous. She mounted him, wasting no time as she sank down on his cock, moaning as the thick rod slid into her moist entrance. Her head hung low as she took in a deep breath, placing her hands on his muscled chest for leverage as she adapted to him buried inside her and the pleasure it brought. She let out a prolonged, "Aah," as she began to move up and down.  
Her head rocked back and forth as she did, her wet bushy tail caressing between and against his legs.

Naruto stroked the hips of the now lust-stricken pokegirl as her primal desires broke through. Naruto gentled caressed her breasts as the Kitsune roughly rid him. This encounter was better then any fantasy. The wet and naked fox girl riding him for dear life as she seemed behemoth on draining him dry.

''Master...cum inside!'' She suddenly screamed as she tightened around him. ''Fill me with your essence!''

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him as he thrust inside of her with all he had. Mei let out a piercing scream as she clenched even harder on Naruto as his girth repeatedly assaulted her pleasure centers.

The intense vice gripping down on his tool gave him no choice and he set loose a torrent of cum directly into the Pokegirl. She screamed, digging her nails into his chest as she remained, Naruto inside her, his cock still erupting. When finally his third spurt petered out inside her, she dismounted, and let out a content sighed.

Naruto let out a sigh of his own as he was capable of another round and it looked like Mei was a moment or two away from falling asleep. Before Naruto could ponder his misfortune he heard a noise. He saw the feint outline of the intruder as he yanked up his Pokedex, ready to identify the possible Pokegirl.

0  
**BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Poison  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
**Role:** Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
**Enhancements:** Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)  
**Evolves:** Ivywhore (normal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
_The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.  
This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokegirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokegirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains._

_Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination._

_A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming._

_Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process._

_Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.  
It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time.  
Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokegirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.  
Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly._

Sure enough the 'intruder' was a 5'6 deep green Boobisaur with Generous D-cups. By the look in her eyes it was obvious the Boobisaur was feral and was most likely attracted to this area because of the noise or smell of sex. As Naruto got into an awkward fighting stance, trying to make sure the Pokegirl didn't attack his person or Mei he was met with a face full of dust. Naruto gave out a painful cry as the Lust Dust had the effect that was true to it's word. Unfortunately for an already erect Naruto his tool was now throbbing painful. The plant girl made a move to tackle and mount him, but met face first with the log. Appearing behind her he grasped the plant pokegirl's arm and pinned her to the ground.  
To his surprise she seductively growled and rubbed her firm ass against his crotch.

Deciding to give the horny feral what she wanted which would relieve both of them the blond wasted no time in driving his cock to the hilt inside of her. Immediately he began plowing into the plant girl doggy style.

His hands grasped her hips and held on for dear life while he just pounded into her. The Boobisaur let out a series of crys as Naruto relentlessly assaulted her person. Her entrance was already surprisingly slick with just her own natural juices.

As Naruto continued to drive into the pokegirl hoping to drive out the pain by achieving release he found an odd sense of pleasure from the wild and frenzy fuck. There knees roughly ground into the texture of the land as he continued to ravish her, using her as she had planned on using him. Pure release, the raw sensation of a wild and in the heat of the moment encounter was a sweet bliss he hadn't known in years.  
He continued the quick and powerful thrusts as he filled the plant girl with his seed.

Unfortunately between the previous erection, the lust dust, and the panting pokegirl below him Naruto was still quite hard. Mixing his fingers inside her maidenhood and coating his fingers with juices he lubricated her other hole as he painfully penetrated her rear entrance.

The pokegirl had yelped out something but whatever it was Naruto couldn't understand her.  
Without a word, his penis slowly slid in, a long sigh leaving her lips as his huge length filled her smaller hole. When he felt rather close to bottoming out, her tight ass wrapped around his cock and not letting go, he reached around her and prodded her clitoris with his finger.

He picked up speed as he continued pounding her ass as hard as he could muster, losing himself in a deluge of wonderful emotions as he felt his next climax near; judging by how wet and frantic the boobisaur was getting, so was she. He played with her pussy as well as he could as his cock twitched inside her ass.

The pokegirl screamed as his warm, thick load filled her ass, appropriately soaking his hand in her juices as her orgasm shook her. She shook quite literally as well, overcome by pleasure.  
Using the opportunity to get the drop on the pokegirl as Naruto finished bottoming out inside of her he quickly elbowed the back of her head sending her crashing forward as he pulled out and rolled several times until he was just in front of his towels and clothing. Yanking out a pokeball from under his folded shirt he activated and tossed it before the Boobisaur could react. It opened and a beam of light shot out and struck the pokegirl, pulling her in and closing. A red light illuminated from the button on front of the pokeball for a few moments before it turned gray and chimed.

Naruto fell back and let out an audible exhale. '_This tamer shit is a lot harder then I thought.' _Once more the bushes began to rumble. _'Fuck my life!'_  
Soon the sun was rising high in the sky as it's bright warm rays illuminated the forest. Dawn woke up with a stretch and soft groan as she wiped the crust from her eyes. She looked over to the sleeping bag on the other side of the fire and noticed it was empty. '_Huh? Naruto must have woken up early to do some training. He mentioned he wanted to get an early start last night.' _Checking the watch on her arm she noticed it was 10 A.M. In two hours time the Sun would be in Noon position and from that time to four would be the warmest time of the day.

The Sinnoh region was known to be varied with it's mountainous regions and other features. An island with many snowy peeks with four grand lakes which legend says contained clues to location of four of Sukube's legendaries. Dawn decided to get washed and dressed before she did anything else. When she returnd to the camp site and saw that Naruto still hadn't returned she decided to do a bit of exploring to see if she spot any Pokegirls that she wanted to add to her Harem.

Passing over some Budgtits and Buttitsfree she came across a mass gathering of different pokegirls in a beautifully cultivated garden. One type of Pokegirl caught her eye though so she pulled out her Pokedex and accessed the information.

0

**VENO-MISS, the Poison Moth Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Humanoid Animorph (Butterfly)  
**Element:** Bug/Flying/Poison  
**Frequency:** Rare in tropical climates, Very Rare elsewhere  
**Diet:** Flowers, Honey  
**Role:** Gardeners/combat  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic, Rock, Bird Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Daze, Gust, Lust Dust, Poison, Sleep Powder, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** Butterfly wings, Compound vision, Exo-skeleton, Resistance to Poisons  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Butter-She (normal)  
_Veno-Miss are one of the more popular bug types because of their beauty and their usefulness in combat. Veno-Miss look more bug like than Butter-She, having compound eyes and antennae. However their true beauty comes from their multi-colored wings, which are covered in random patterns made of bright, shimmering colors. These patterns carry on in the short hairs which cover most of their body except their feet, hands and face. No two Veno-Miss, even those born through pathogenesis, will have the same patterns on their body and wings. Veno-Miss gain about half a foot in height when they evolve, now averaging five and a half feet in height. _

_Their breasts grow slightly, although a small C-cup is about as large as their breasts will get, most not going above a B-cup.  
Despite their exo-skeleton, Veno-Miss prefer to fight at a distance since they are not very strong and can easily be overwhelmed physically by most other Pokégirls. Despite this lack of physical strength they are one of the best Bug Pokégirls at battling._

_ This is partly because of the wide range of poisons which they manufacture in their wings, which they can release as a powder into the air simply by flapping their wings. Although they can only release one poison at a time, they can manufacture several poisons at once and switch between them whenever they wish. Their other advantage in combat comes from their antennae. These antennae sample the air flow around a Veno-Miss, and this combined with the greater peripheral vision given by their compound eyes makes a Veno-Miss near impossible to sneak up on. Veno-Miss are immune to their own poisons (although not the poisons of other Veno-Miss) and resistant to all other poisons save for Hyper Venom._

_During the war, Veno-Miss were used to soften up defenses before an attack by flying over enemy positions and releasing their poisons to incapacitate or weaken the defenders. They generally weren't used in general combat since their poisons would have affected their allies as well as their enemies. Veno-Miss enjoy having plants around and those that aren't in a Tamer's Harem usually find themselves employed as gardeners, since they have the same natural ability to make plants grow and remain healthy that Butter-She do. Needless to say, like Butter-She, Veno-Miss get on well with plant Pokégirls when they find themselves in the same Harem._

_In the wild, most Veno-Miss live in tropical areas, and like Butter-She, they instinctively cultivate the local flora both because they enjoy having plants around and to provide themselves with a good supply of food. They also tend to have Butter-She and possibly plant Pokégirls living around them and assisting them in tending to these gardens.  
As with Butter-She, those who live in non-tropical areas are migratory to ensure a good supply of fresh flowers for them to eat._

_Veno-Miss eat flowers, preferring fresh flowers over dried examples although they can survive on dried flowers for a short time. This, however, will lead to them growing ill if they are unable to feed on fresh flowers over an extended period. They also enjoy sweet things such as honey, sugar and chocolate but again these are only stopgaps should fresh flowers be unavailable.  
Whilst Veno-Miss are not as timid as Butter-She, Feral Veno-Miss are generally peaceful unless they or their gardens are attacked, but there is one exception to this. Veno-Miss greatly enjoy Buzzbreast honey and they have been known to attack lone Buzzbreasts to obtain it. A Veno-Miss will use her poisons to incapacitate the Buzzbreast and will then take great delight in eating her out. Obviously a Veno-Miss who finds herself in a harem with a Buzzbreast will be overjoyed and will take every opportunity to obtain her favorite snack. Buzzbreast honey is the only food other than fresh flowers which a Veno-Miss can live on indefinitely and some researchers speculate that it was specially designed this way by Sukebe to ensure that Veno-Miss would always have a source of food whilst on campaign in areas where fresh flowers would be unavailable._

_Veno-Miss are somewhat difficult to tame since their exo-skeleton limits their sense of touch over most of their body. However, most Tamers with a Veno-Miss in their Harem report that their antennae are very sensitive and that they enjoy having them gently licked and caressed during taming. Some Tamers even report that a Veno-Miss can be made to orgasm just by doing this.  
It is rare, but not unheard of for girls to threshold directly into Veno-Miss. Most, however become Butter-She._

__'_A Veno-Miss would work well as a support type. If I'm lucky I might be able to encounter and capture a Buzzbreast as well. I might as well return to camp and see if Naruto can help me come up with a plan. While a Veno-Miss and Buzzbreast aren't strong against water types they're not weak against them either.' _Taking out her PDA she made notes of the position and bookmarking different pages of map of this region.

Crossing over a rotten log over a small stream and walking through the forest the distance of a mile Dawn had returned to the camp to see much to her surprise that Naruto had returned with a second pokegirl and all three were apparently enjoying what looked to be berries of some kind.  
Naruto looked up and greeted the girl with a smile. ''Morning Dawn. You'll never believe the crazy morning I had.''

00  
Chapter End  
000  
Finally updated with a new chapter. This version is definitely going better then my previous attempt. I asked for suggestions and votes before. I sadly have to decline them null and void (because I can't find most of the suggestions) and mainly for my new idea that I mentioned early on. For those who seen a lot of Anime you've pretty much already know a lot of whose Naruto Harem will be. I'm going to go ahead and just list the most obvious ones and see what you lot my suggest or who you think might also be added.  
0  
List  
0  
Definite  
Vampire: Moka  
Succubus: Kurumu (Original)  
Yuki-Onna: Mizore  
Witch: Ruby  
Bunnygirl evolved into ? :Usagi Tsukino  
Ronin: Motoko Ayonama  
Samurai: Tsuroko  
A-Bra to Alaka-wham: Jean Grey  
Shadowcat: Kitty Pryde  
Sayjin: Pan  
Tomboy to Pirouette: Akane  
00  
Profiles- Naruto and Dawn's status so far.  
0000

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 18 (It was his physical age more or less)

Date of birth 10/10/ 292 AS

Height: 5'11

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Next of Kin: N/A

SLD: 17500

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: Y

Master license : n

Researcher license: n

Breeder license: n

Alpha: N/a

PG1: Kitsune/Mei Lv:25

PG2: Boobisaur/Celine Lv:9

PG3: N/a

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

0

Name: Hikari 'Dawn' Heion (Tranquil) Which translates into Tranquil Dawn or Light

Age: 16

Date of birth 10/10/ 294 AS

Height: 5'6

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Greenish-Blue

Next of Kin: Mother: Johana

SLD: 5500

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: Y

Master license : n

Researcher license: n

Breeder license: n

Alpha: N/a

PG1: Foxxsea/Seava: Lv: 12

PG2: N/a

PG3: N/a

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

0000000000000


	3. A Change of Plans

Maelstrom the Pokegirl Master

0

Godlike Naruto….NarutoxSuperHarem

0

OmniSpecies(Hybrid) Naruto

0

Author's Note- As of 4/4 with a new Ending and ideas that followed. This fic is back on rotation.

0

Now I remember once reading a Pokegirl fic where the Ronin?/Samurai were named after Motoko/Tsuroko from Love Hina and I thought it would be an interesting idea. I might have to throw in a few original ideas of my own. Hopefully I'll inspire other people to write their own Pokegirl fics and if they ask to use these original pokegirls then I have no problem with people using them.

Mainly as the idea I'm considering with some of these girls as Pokegirls would help me for my other crossover fics. Also I'm going to begin a Pokemon fic soon.

0

Story Start

0

''Sheesh you have a second pokegirl already? And here I thought I was supposed to be teaching you,'' Dawn said as she led Naruto to the clearing of Pokegirls. Sure enough the Budgtits and Buttitsfree were still there.

''So you said you wanted to get a Veno-miss right?'' Naruto asked as Dawn nodded.

''It would help if you and Mei could distract them.''

''Why use a Pokegirl when you have your own one-man army?'' Naruto asked as he held up his fingers forming a half cross. Out of habit he whispered 'Kagebunshin no Jutsu' as two hundred Narutos appeared.

''Whoa!'' Dawn exclaimed wide-eyed. ''I never heard of a blood gift like this.''

_'Blood-gift? Looks like something else I have to ask her about later. I'll just play along for now.'_

''It's unique to me because of my condition. I'll keep the ferals busy while you go for the Veno-miss.''

''Right...Seava! I'm counting on you!'' Daen exclaimed as she summoned the Water Fox Pokegirl.

''KBs! Head out!'' Naruto ordered as the Kagebunshin charged out from behind the trees into the gathering of Pokegirls. The Ferals were alarmed as the over whelming numbers of Naruto charged at them. They responded accordingly with poison or plant like attacks, while some of them attempted to flee.

''Seava! Use quick attack followed by Water Gun!''

The Foxxsea with impressive agility honed in on a Veno-Miss and attacked her, stunning her and followed up with a squirt of water blasting it in the tree. The Venomiss flapped her wings as she tried to hit the Foxxsea with poison powder.

''Seava! Dodge and use Take down.''

Like Dawn ordered the Foxxsea dodged the blue misty cloud of poison and rammed herself into the Pokegirl and slammed them both into the ground.

''You're mine...'' Dawn declared as she took out and enlarged a Pokeball! She threw the Pokeball at the recovering Veno-Miss a a red light erupted from it and drew the Veno-Miss in. After a few moments the Pokeball stopped moving as the Veno-Miss was captured. ''All right!''

'' I think it's time we make a tactical retreat!'' Naruto declared as dozens of his Kagebunshin were being puffed out of existence. One realizing that his Kagebunshin weren't stable enough to survive a solid blow the Pokegirls went on the defensive.

Doing Some Hand Seals Naruto did the Fire Dragon Jutsu, igniting a patch of land frightening some of the more skittish Ferals. Breaking out in a sprint he dashed over to Dawn and hoisted her over his shoulder much to her protests. He then hit top speed, not stopping until they got back to camp. Packing up, after waiting awhile for Dawn's stomach to stop doing flops they continued out of the forest and headed to the nearest town.

Paying a thousand SLD for a room the two decided to get a room for the night. ''Hey Dawn! I was curious. Do Pokegirl have fighting styles? I mean not elements or their particular type of unique abilities, but particular styles?''

''I'm not sure what you mean...''

''I mean if a Pokegirl is ordered to use an attack do they put as much as their power into as they can?''

''Well yeah...the more power int he attack the more effect it does.''

''That also sounds wasteful. That also means Pokegirls aren't thought any styles. Each time a Pokegirl dodges in a battle is it by their tamer's order.''

''Well yeah...I'm not sure what you're getting at.''

''Follow me down to the Pokecenter and I'll show you...''

Thankfully the Pokecenter was opened 24/7 and some of them have gone under recent renovation to include computer terminals that guest could use. Naruto brought up some videos and showed them to Dawn pointing out the mistakes.

''The fighting styles of most Pokegirls are berserkers. Not only that they rely too much on their master's orders and waist too much energy. It's become an acceptable cycle and as such Pokegirls won't be able to reach their potential. The people here hardly know what it means to be a warrior and those who tamers and martial arts experts are far few inbetween. Also our Pokedex allow people to access too much of our information. I want to find away to block out most of it, only allow certain officials like Gym Leaders and higher up to view a bit more information so they won't be too suspicious.''  
''And how do you plan on doing that?''

''Let's just say I have inherited knowledge. What if I can help you not only become a great Pokegirl tamer, but one of the best of all times.''

''You seem confident for a guy who didn't even know what they were a week ago. I'm not doubting you it's just...it's a bit much for me to believe.''

''Trust me Dawn...when you were gone I been forming some ideas. One of the things I want to do is check databases and learn all I can about Pokegirls. Not only that I want to catch as many as I can. Not just a particular theme like alot of tamers due or only powerful Pokegirls, but a variety I can use for particular circumstances. Like for instance I'll already got an extensive list of ideas for Pokegirls I want.

Damsels because of their tough skin can help me train naturally weaker pokegirls into powerful fighters and help with their confidence.

Plot Bunnies to help me form ideas and gather my thoughts and form sound strategies.

A Charmandra and Squirtitty as my base fire and water Pokegirls so I can train them up to their highest evolutions states. Because it makes sense to train and become familiar with a base level pokegirl through her career up to her final evolution instead of trying to capture the highest level as they'll be that much stronger by that time and more combat adept then just adding them in their last forms so late in the game.

Okay maybe that last one wasn't the best example, but you're get what I'm saying right? I want to catch a variety of Pokegirls because I decided on some goals.''

''Already?''

''Yeah...but I'll tell you them about them later once I finished collecting the rest of my thoughts. The first thing we need to do is obtain a method for SLDs. Some of the training capsules and other items have struck my curiosity.''

''Well there's the Hunter's Gild. I'll pull up some information,'' Dawn said as she moved her arms around Naruto and began typing on the Keyboard.  
A Page of People dressed in different types of armor with a bolded message on top appeared.  
0  
Protecting Crimson Lague Effectively Since 294 AS  
0

_Welcome to the Crimson League's Hunter's Guild. We look forward to handling your urgent needs and ask for your cooperation in any situation that we are in charge of._

_This database has been provided to give you an idea of what the Hunter's Guild does and it's many functions to help keep the entire League safe._

* * *

**Hunter Guild History**

_The Hunter's Guild was originally started in 254 AS as an Tamer-run organization that would issue bounty-hunter licenses and reward the capture and/or termination of feral pokegirls. It did well for the first decade of operation, and was eventually supported primarily by Jahana Corporation, who put the tamers on a stable salary to show their appreciation. They were given a nebulous rank that placed them slightly above city law enforcement, but below any military rank._

_It was the Jahana Corporation's idea that the Hunters should act as the FBI and other similar organizations from the Pre-Sukebe era. In truth, the former CEO, Kagura Jahana, had hoped to make the Hunter's Guild into a private army. Jahana Corporation even gave members access to exercise equipment and offered classes in law.  
Then, around 266 AS, tamers began noticing that they didn't need to do anything to get their money. Bounties were a bonus, but not necessary. It became common for tamers to sign up for the Hunter's Guild, only to laze about collecting free money, instead of handling their duties, or worse, abuse their rank, power and status to take pokegirls from other tamers, steal from resturaunts and stores, and even help criminal organizations in exchange for bribes. There remained some decent, hard-working, good-hearted Hunters, but as the years passed, these individuals were harder and harder to find within the Hunters Guild._

_The police, with aid from Jahana Corp., managed to punish some of these individuals, but it became clear that their 'personal task force' needed serious supervision or a reform. Unfortunately, since it was difficult to monitor each tamer for possible fraudulent behavior, and Seifer Mason, the former leader of the Hunter's Guild, was unwilling to cooperate with Jahana Corporation's attempts to monitor all of their staff, this behavior went on until 294 AS._

_In 294 AS, the Widow Slayer saw two Hunters using their authority to take pokegirls from hapless tamers. After a stern reprimand, which landed one of the two Hunters in the hospital, the Widow Slayer confronted the corrupt leader. Miranda Jahana, the current CEO of Jahana Corporation, was also on her way to confront Seifer, and managed to step in just in time to keep the two from attacking each other. She gave the Widow Slayer and Seifer both a challenge. Whoever could use their skills to produce a group of eight or more effective Hunters that could prove itself in combat within two weeks would be allowed to lead the Hunter's Guild._

_Two weeks later, the Widow Slayer killed his third Widow.  
Following his sudden disappearance, Seifer made an attempt to persuade Miranda that the Widow Slayer had forfeited the contest, but failed miserably. The temporary leader, Ihrie, took the Widow Slayer's place and, with most of the original group, outperformed most of the adult tamers that Seifer had tried to train in virtually every way.  
Ihrie was made into the leader of the Hunter's Guild._

_Seifer made an aborted attack on the Hunter's Guild Headquarters with the aid of a number of his most trusted lackeys, as well as quite a few mercenaries, but was not only stopped before he and his minions could deal any significant damage to the building, but were also defeated and sent to prison by Ihrie and her followers._

_Today, though it still pays on bounties and issues bounty-hunting licenses, the Hunter's Guild's primary mission is split into three: It protects cities from rampaging pokegirls, mediates disputes between tamers and/or businesses, and ferrets out and stops any illegal activities._

A couple of Links were at the bottom witht he words 'Classes', 'Regulations,' and 'Rules' were high lighted. Naruto moved the mouse and right click Classes as boxes Paragraphs with a single classification appeared on the left. Naruto started with what he figured was the lowest class.

Guardians: 'Responsible for protecting cities, Guardian are primarily fighters, tamers in this class generally study martial arts, know a weapon style or have some other form of defense readily available. The Guardians are the muscle of the organization.'''

Mediators: Responsible for handling arguments or problems that arise with tamers and/or businesses, Mediators seek to resolve problems through talking rather than fighting. They train in  
psychology and negotiation and are practiced at calming everyone down. They are the brains of the organization.

Sentinels: Responsible for ferreting out anti-league movements, Sentinels are oftentimes considered the worst Hunters to deal with. They are often brash, and sometimes come off sounding rude and stuck up, but their job is to seek out, and sometimes "deal with", the worst scum of society. They are the eyes of the organization.

Knights: The 'Jack-Of-All-Trades' in the Hunter's Guild. Unlike the other three groups, who tend to focus most on their chosen path, Knights train to be good at all of the above. The problem is that while it makes them very versatile and well- rounded, they oftentimes won't be able to do these tasks as well as the other classes. Starting tamers who aren't sure of what they're good at are oftentimes guided to this class until they decide to train as a focused class, but there's a solid number who choose to remain in this group. They are considered the body of the guild.

''I don't think I know enough to be a Mediator or Sentinel, but one of my goals would help with that class so I think I'm suited as a Knight. How about you Dawn?''

''I'm not that much of a fighter so I'm better suited as a Mediator.''

''Since we're already a pair it would help if we join up together. We might become privy to certain information that regular tamers aren't. Particular rare Pokegirls. Might as well read the rest of the information.

_**RULE 1.** All pokegirls confiscated by the Hunter must be turned over to Haven or a local Pokecenter. The Hunter may adopt a pokegirl they have rescued, but only after the pokegirl has passed an examination and are declared healthy._

That answered one of Naruto's questions. Naruto skimmed over the rules and regulations until he got to parts of the website that caught his interest.

_**Rank and Pay Scale**_

_All Hunters are given a rank in addition to a class. These ranks dictate what they are paid every two weeks, and how much food they can 'comp'. 'Comp', for those who don't already know, refers to how much food that the Hunter's Guild will pay for without deducting it from the Hunter's normal pay. This amount never exceeds 50000 SLC or $500.00 without special dispensation or unique conditions (such as feeding and transporting a group of abused pokegirls to the nearest Haven when the Hunter lacks the pokeballs necessary to speed up the process). The Hunter will NOT have the unspent portion added to their pay._

_Trainees are generally placed under the watchful eye of Drill Sargeants. Because Drill Sargeants are so effective, they are compensated for their hard work and dedication.  
There are plenty of Trainee washouts. Roughly 2/5ths of all Trainees washout before the second week of Boot Camp, and another 1/8th generally washout after that. (in other words, roughly 48% drop out)_

''An initial starting of 35 K with at least 20K Compensation not bad. ''

_**Hiring**_

_Despite trying to work towards a better society, since the reform, the Hunter's Guild has increased the number of requirements needed to join. Even previous guild members were forced to meet requirements or leave, though they were given a grace period to study and work up to the new requirements._

_This was to keep the average tamer from thinking they could join and do nothing, but still receive money._

_The Hunter's Guild Boot Camp is NOT open all year round for applications. It is only open for application three times a year: April 1st-April 7th, June 1st-June 7th, and August 1st-August 7th._

_When a person decides to join the Hunter's Guild, they are run through a cleaning ritual, which consists of a lice check, a fitness check, a physical check (for bloodgifts and/or bloodcurses), a personality test (which is monitored), given a uniform and sent to boot camp. If they happen to be tamers, they can generally skip the physical check, unless they never underwent one._

_In Boot Camp, they are simultaneously trained physically and drilled on the rules and regulations for being a hunter. Those who don't wash out after the second week are then quizzed on the rules and regulations. These tests are offered in three different formats, to prevent potential Hunters who might flunk in one type of setting from being unfairly weeded out._

_After week two, the trainees are given the option to change to a specific path, be it training to be a Guardian, Mediator or a Sentinel; or remain in the general training program. Various courses are offered to all of the groups, including Wilderness Survival, Cooking, First Aid and Personal Money Management.  
Upon eight weeks of training, the Trainees either graduate to Grunt LV1, remain in training or leave._

_If they graduate to Grunt LV1, they can choose one of three venues to meet a partner pokegirl: Haven, a Ranch, or a Pokecenter. (Mediators generally try to get their pokegirls from Haven to test their personal understanding of how to deal with pokegirls who are emotionally hurt.)_

_While the Hunter's Guild does suggest that their Hunters get pokegirls who can support them in their chosen field, it is not a requirement to do so._

''Hey Dawn what's today's date?''

''April Third. Are you sure you want to go through two months of training of training?''

''I can't travel, buy food, or get decent lodgings without some money, but then again I don't I know just enough about this organization to join just yet. Maybe next year, by then I would be better equipped with a proper harem and the knowledge to handle things better. If you dont' want to come then I won't force you too.''

''No it's okay...someone has to make sure you don't your information mixed up. Besides my father was a Guardian for Haven...''

Naruto waited for the girl to say more but she went silent. He decided not to push the issue. ''You think they'll care that we have our on Pokegirls?''

''People who join Haven usually aren't Tamers first, but none of the rules mentioned against it.''

''Man...if only there was an inexpensive way to produce food or a way to make some quick cash.''

''Well there is one way,'' the bluenette spoke up as she brought out her Pokedex and comb through some entires. ''Cunnydews, Chickenlittles, and Milktits all produce a certain goods. Any excess Milk or Eggs we can sell can net us some SLD and Cunnydeews ambrosia not only produce various means and wines, but there honey can be used to heal Pokegirls.''

''Cute and smart...I'm glad I found you,'' Naruto replied with a grin as a twinge of pink appeared on Dawn's cheeks.

''Well technically, I found you. But the places where we can find some of these Pokegirls are uncommon and filled with strong Pokegirls. Were going to have to build up our Harems first before we set out. This forest were in is known for their high frequency of various Normal type pokegirls.''

''I just wish there was an easier way to identity which Pokegirls would be useful. I mean I know the Pokedex has all these entires, but they're based off the general information of other tamers. Even then I bet people only have information based around their type instead of using unusual methods and such.'' Naruto paused as he wondered outloud. ''I wonder what a Kunoichi Pokegirl would be like?''

''We can go find one if you want?'' she suggested as Naruto's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes briefly widened in surprise.

''Wait...'' the first part came out slowly,''...you mean. There's Kunoichi Pokegirls? What about Fox girls?''

''Dog pokegirls, cat pokegirls, horse pokegirls; some are humanoid and others not so much. Depends on your taste? Why do...'' before Dawn could finish Naruto threw his hands up in the air and cheered.

''I FREAKING LOVE THIS PLACE!"' He cried out with manly tears.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Kind of short, yeah sorry. I didn't want the length to be nothing but fact information. I got a lot of complaints in the past because of it. I've read Pokegirl stories and they never include stuff like Haven, miscellaneous Items, or other stuff often. So I thought it would be fun to include it as a means to help Naruto learn about the world and have a means to make money and not just your run of the mill regular journeying Pokegirl. THEN I looked back and realized that I brought in this plot line too soon and figured I would do it later along the road and add more to Naruto and Dawn's journey before any plot lines.

So yeah I remade the ending to this chapter and I will get to replying to all your reviews soon enough. Yes this story is back and on the rotation so please don't feel as if I abandoned this story. Anyway I bid you all good day and will try to update again real soon.  
000

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 18 (It was his physical age more or less)

Date of birth 10/10/ 292 AS

Height: 5'11

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Next of Kin: N/A

SLD: 16500

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: Y

Master license : n

Researcher license: n

Breeder license: n

Alpha: N/a

PG1: Kitsune/Mei Lv:25

PG2: Boobisaur/Celine Lv:9

PG3: N/a

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

0

Name: Hikari 'Dawn' Heion (Tranquil) Which translates into Tranquil Dawn or Light

Age: 16

Date of birth 10/10/ 294 AS

Height: 5'6

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Greenish-Blue

Next of Kin: Mother: Johana

SLD: 5500

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: Y

Master license : n

Researcher license: n

Breeder license: n

Alpha: N/a

PG1: Foxxsea/Seava: Lv: 12

PG2: Venomiss/? Lv: ?

PG3: N/a

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

0000000000000

Author's Note

Anyway my Unleashed Series is still well on the way. I still have hundreds of potential X-overs I'm going to add. If I were you guys I check the reviews of all my other stories and make sure you don't make the same suggestions as everyone else. Anyway once my dad finally buys a new computer I'll have a faster computer with functioning speakers and videos. Meaning even more new potential crossovers are going to be added.

But there are more things to come. If people are noticing I've been bringing some people from Naruto's previous adventures into the later stories. There is more to that to come so if you want to see your favorite female character become a mage, a duelist, or something along the lines feel free to suggest so in the reviews. Give reasons as to why they would be there and information on their weapons/new abilities/decks.

No complaints of having people write my story for me. With a project this big it pays to have help. I'm also still looking for betas for the Stargates Series, along with Buffy, and other more obscure crossovers.

As one of the few authors who don't force the Naruto world and other worlds together in most crossovers (Using some wave hand tactics like some mystic viel/forcefield/etc.) and actually have him travel to other worlds, while trying to keep most characters in character (Except Naruto for obvious and long term believable reasons which will be elaborated more when I began the first story) and not try to have all the rookie 9/12 enter said world under a 'mission' just to have cannon happen with the Naruto characters or the crappy...let's do another anime/movie/etc, but with Naruto characters instead story, I'm hoping to add some additional 'flavors' to say as I start to break away from cannon.

Those who are familar with my writing no I am slow to break from cannon because usually the plot (Not too much on Shounen character personas) are interesting and are important to a lot of character development. Which is why I always ask my fans for ideas and what they think are interesting. One perspective is unique, but mixing in several makes things more interesting.

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited Internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, puncation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villians, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronoligical story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridicously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	4. Naruto's Brand New Pokegirl!

Maelstrom the Pokegirl Master

0

Godlike Naruto….NarutoxSuperHarem

0

OmniSpecies(Hybrid) Naruto

0

Author's Note

0

I'm going to be mixing a lot of Pokemon characters, some plot lines, and such in this story since Pokegirls is plenty much M-rated Pokemon and all. That and I'm too lazy to come up with an OC for every single character in the story and it would be easier for me to establish some of the characters when I do in fact do a Pokemon crossover.

Of course I will be mixing in Anime and stuff from different Mangas and such per my usual style. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the real chapter 4.

0

Story Start

0

After more thought on their decision the duo decided that they would compete in the first Pokegirl league, the Sekiei (Indigo) League. Like every league it there was eight main gyms with eight official badges required to be allowed admission into the league, though in recent years more Gyms had cropped up due to the vast distance each gym was from each other. As a result the minor gym badges were accepted only if the tamer had the equivalent amount. As such three minor badges were equivalent to one main badge and not all minor badgers required winning actual battles to obtain them. The minor gyms could hold tests of dextery or such. Along with the Eight Main Gyms each region had a group known as the Elite Four, the strongest Pokemon trainers expert trainers who are considered the closet to be Master Tamers.

Right now the duo was closet to the Pewtit City Gym which was famous for its Museum which housed several artifacts which consist of bones from near extinct pokegirls. The Gym was known for housing Rock type Pokegirls. They were known for their decent defense value but that would be gotten around by Ground and fighting type Pokegirls along with their elemental weakness to Grass and Water types.

As such Naruto was scouring the forest in hopes of running across a water type Pokemon. He was hoping he could have a water type to go along with his Grass pokegirl seeing as Rock types were slow and speed was something he found were easier to train if the progress his two pokegirls were showing many anything. Of course that meant he would have to put off going for another few days as abuse of Gravity seals could cause muscle detoriation. This would also allow him a chance to try and get a Pokegirl of each type from the surrounding area. At least there was a chance for him to get a water, insect, flying, and maybe electrical type.

Though as long as his Pokegirls were agile enough they could get around the Rock types offensive abilities, but there was still making sure the girls were strong enough to do some damage. His thoughts were soon interrupted as his Kitsune nuzzled against his shoulder.

''Master...how much longer is this going to take?''

''Til we find you a new harem sister Mei.'' Naruto explained as they continued wondering aimlessly through the forest. So far they hadn't seen any ferals as of yet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and enjoyed the softness of her body.

"Master," She spoke up as she cuddled close. "I want to Tame.''

"We can't have fun all day or we'll never get work done Mei so not right now okay?.''

''Later?'' She asked with a hopeful look.

''Yeah...'' Naruto answered. He couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. It was kind of hard to consider his pokegirl some kind of tool or pet like how this society seemed to have it set. It was then he heard it, the sound of buzzing. Flying in a small crowd were several humanoid shapes. They had very light, sheer, gauze like fabric wings that flutter back and forth on their backs while a bee-like was protruding where the end of a tailbone would be. An insect carapace armor was adorned on both arms and legs, but their torso remained bare letting their average but slender breasts hung out proudly. Their eyes were more insect then human as they were pixilated and a pair of antennae rising from their heads.

''Alright Mei let's kick things off with an Ember.'' He told the Pokegirl who held out her hands and took a deep breath. A small blue fire materalized in her hand and then expanded to the size of her head and shot forward and nailed one of the Buzzbreasts. The other three were immeadtely alerted and attempted to do their sting attack. Most pokegirls seemed to be program to follow their tamer's every order, but Naruto thought that was a too exploitable weakness. Even if catch your opponent off guard with a move that pokegirl would rarely have, calling it out at least gives them a few seconds to at least set up a counter so Naruto was mentally conditioning his pokegirls to think for themselves and battle strategy. So she dodged and blast Ember at the other three Buzzbreasts.

One of the Buzzbreasts was able to dodge the flame and used a Dash attack and body slammed Mei sending her crashing into the ground. Stunned, it took a moment for Mei to recover and avoid the Buzzbreasts stinger and attack one of the Buzzbreasts breast with a bite attack causing the Pokegirl to cry out in pain. The Kitsune then followed up with a pummel attack leaving the feral unresponsive. Naruto pulled out a Pokeball and caught the insect Pokegirl. Pulling out Pokedex he decided to refresh his memory on the Pokegirl.

000

BUZZBREAST, the Swarm Warrior Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human (Insect)  
Element: Bug/Poison  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Fodder Soldiers  
Libido: Average (becomes High seasonally)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock  
Attacks: Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Sweet Honey, Honey Syrup, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash  
Enhancements: Dual Skeletal Systems (Exo and Endo), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Durability (x3), Wings, Stinger Tail, Breast-mounted Stingers, Wax generation  
Evolves: Buzzqueen (mechanism unknown), Killerbreast (special ceremony from queen), Assasara (Heavy Metal)  
Evolves From: None

Buzzbreasts were one of the soldier Pokégirls Sukebe created during the Revenge War. Easy to make and considered expendable, they became one of the most commonplace Pokégirls in existence upon War's end. Once the War was over, Buzzbreasts took to the wild and became known as the first Pokégirl pests, due to their tendency to swarm people and other Pokégirls invading their territory, carrying them off to be converted into new swarm mates. They were fairly easy to drive off with various bug sprays, however, so their threat level was never upgraded to beyond 'pesky.' They also became a mostly favored prey animal for more powerful Feral Pokégirls, as they were fairly easy to catch.

Buzzbreasts are a bit more attractive than their rarer cousins, the Wasps, having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that's usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast's internal structure is more insectile, and her major organs are protected by a thick chitinous shell that protects her from most normal blade or bullet damage. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples. This makes any sexplay involving their breasts risky, but some Tamers enjoy the challenge. Buzzbreasts are generally favored by beginning Tamers as they are easy to catch and train (provided one can get away from the swarm after catching one). Their threat level upgrades somewhat when the Buzzqueen enters her 'heat,' signifying the beginning of her Mating Season, as they become more ferocious in battle, and more inclined to attack.

Buzzbreasts have no sense of individuality, their mind little more than a drone for their hive. Their will is that of their 'Queen,' be it a Tamer and an Alpha Pokégirl or a Buzzqueen. However due to this lack of will, they are easy to gain the loyalty of once Tamed. When solidly bonded to a 'Queen' and 'hive,' however, they become ferociously loyal and are hard to turn. During Mao Shin Mao's attacks, several Buzzbreasts that could not be turned back towards loyalty from Pokégirls only were assassinated. Some Buzzbreasts, if separated from the hive long enough, do begin to grow in intelligence and gain a will and personality of their own.

In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a Pokégirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. Buzzbreast Pokégirls or Pokéwomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen.

Buzzbreasts have a small variety of abilities. While not inherently poisonous, like their species-cousins, the Wasps, they do have the ability to emit venoms of varying status effects, such as Silence or Berserk. They also can generate the various 'Honey' techniques, although these aren't used as much by Ferals. They can also, after collecting enough pollen, generate a sticky wax on their limbs, which they use to maintain and build their hives, as well as trap potential victims for their 'Queen.'

Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is extremely rare, due to the nature of how they are formed, but not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is that they stop questioning anything they are told.

000000

Naruto looked around and focused his sense of hearing to see if anymore Buzzbreasts were going to appear. Certain Pokegirls were terroritoral and he didn't want to end up having to move camp because he moved to close to their terroitory. Naruto returned to the camp to see that Dawn was up and fully dressed as always. Now that he thought about it he never seen the girl unless she was completely dressed and her makeup was applied. ''Guess who got a new pokegirl.'' Naruto said with a cheer holding up the Pokeball.

''Oh come on...did you cheat and fight the pokegirl yourself?'' She asked in a huff. While she was in awe of Naruto's ability to fight with pokegirls on even ground which even tamers with blood gifts would be weary of doing this gave him a much higher advantage over most rookie tamers.

''Hey I didn't think being badass would count as cheating.'' He said as he took out a flask of water from his pocket and drunk a couple of gulps. ''I'm going to go heal her then tame her. Want to train afterwords? If you want we can have our Pokegirls spar?' He suggested as Dawn paused for a moment then nodded. ''Okay...will you be gone long? I have breakfast already cooking?'' She asked as she pointed her thumb over to the black cooking pot. The smell of soup from the vegetables Dawn bought and the deer Naruto caught was smelling rather delicious.

''Shouldn't take me that long.'' He said as he took out a nutrition bar to Mei who happily caught it.

''Hurry back soon master so you can tame me!'' She said waving the blond off. It was nice to seem the formerly broken Pokegirl coming out of her shell and being happy. It didn't take long for the nurse Pokegirl to treat the Buzzbreasts wound and hardly any signs of damage was the slight marks from Mei's bite attack on the pokegirl. Going to one of the love hotel and paying for an hour Naruto let the Buzzbreast out. Upon closer expected he realized the Buzzbreast reminded him of a kunoichi he once encountered. Short brown hair and gray eyes gave her the appearance of Suzembachi of Iwa.

The Buzzbreast looked at him curiously and followed every movement he did. She seemed rather docile. He gently massaged her cheek, ''I hope you don't mind. I'm not too big on the slave thing, but I'm going to need the help of you and your pokegirl sisters to do what I have in mind.'' He told her as the Pokegirl nuzzled against him.

''Buzz...buzz.'' She seemed to have taken to smelling him.

Naruto began undoing his rapidly tightening pants. As he pulled down his pants his boxers were visibly tented thanks to the buzzbreast grinding her body against his. He quickly freed his erection from his confines and began warming up the Buzzbreasts by teasing her pussy lips with the edge of his fingers causing her to buzz. Taking the opportunity Naruto claimed her lips as he continuing fingering the Buzzbreast as she bucked her hips in tandem to Naruto massaging her folds. She then felt his fingers soon became soaked and sticky in her fluid. Bringing his fingers to his mouth Naruto tasted the sweet necter and hummed in delight. Though the next thing he knew the pokegirl had knocked him to the bed as she hovered above him in circles as she was ready to be tamed. She floated down and straddled Naruto's waist as she ground her moist opening against Naruto's cock. ''Buzz...buzz.''

Naruto had to stop himself from coming at the pleasureable sensation. It was definitely going to be interesting taming these pokegirls. Wincing slightly as the Pokegirl's stinger slightly grazed his leg he decided to change positions so he could keep an eye on the stinger. Taking a hold of her hips he pushed her up and unto the floor and move behind her. His fingers gripped her hips as he slid in quite easily and pulled her back with him into a sitting position so they were in reverse cowgirl. The Buzzbreast moaned in ecstasy as Naruto's meaty appendage burried deep inside of her. Moving one of his hands of her torso Naruto cupped one of her breasts as the Buzzbreast bounced up and down her master's dick. His fingers glided along her erect nipples as the Buzzbreasts humming got louder and louder as her quim tightened around him and her wings began fluttering wildly. With a few more bucks the Buzzbreasts honey splattered all over Naruto's crotch as she tightened around the blond and dropped a few seconds later rolling off Naruto's still erect cock.

Despite her heavy breathing it seemed to be the Buzzbreast was still sexually charged as she took Naruto's cock into her mouth and began sucking him off causing the blond to explode into her mouth a few moments later. A fair trade he supposed. He tasted her honey so she tasted his seed. As the Buzzbreast continued to go to down on his cock Naruto placed a hand on her head, ''Suzembachi.'' He decided as the Buzzbreast looked at him with those cute eyes of hers. ''That'll be your name from now on.'' He decided as she continuing working her mouth.

0000000

Chapter End

000

Sorry it took so long for an actual update. Finally got a new computer so I've been update crazy and finally updating old stories that have been untouched. So yeah next chapter will see some Naruto x Dawn romance, a new pokegirl for Dawn, and the Pokegirls actually training. The reason I decided to get a Buzzbreast as I plan on having Pokegirls who offer food necessities (The one who gives milk and food) would be useful for long journies and extended training exercises.

So yeah anyway the next chapter will probably take place in over the course of a few weeks. I don't find entire chapters just dedicated to training all that worthwhile unless there is going to be a lot of character development and I think next chapter it would be interesting to cover a few things. Yes this story is seperate from the series and many characters from Naruto's world will be in fact reincarnated. I have been wrestling with the decision and this is much better. Anyway sorry for all the false updates.

NO ASKING FOR LONGER CHAPTERS! It annoys the hell out of me so stop demanding them. I have a lot of stories and I don't want to needlessly pad them if it isn't necessary. AND I WON'T JUST FOCUS ON ONE EITHER! IF YOU SUGGEST EITHER OF THOSE TWO THINGS I WILL IGNORE YOU BECAUSE PEOPLE KEEP TELLING ME THAT AND I DON'T NEED SOMEONE TELLING ME THE SAME THING EVERY OTHER REVIEW! So with that said expect the next chapter sometime next month.

00

Profiles

00

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 18 (It was his physical age more or less)

Date of birth 10/10/ 292 AS

Height: 5'11

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Next of Kin: N/A

SLD: 16500

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: Y

Master license : n

Researcher license: n

Breeder license: n

Alpha: N/a

PG1: Kitsune/Mei Lv:25

PG2: Boobisaur/Celine Lv:9

PG3: Buzzbreast/Suzembachi Lv: 1

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a

0

Name: Hikari 'Dawn' Heion (Tranquil) Which translates into Tranquil Dawn or Light

Age: 16

Date of birth 10/10/ 294 AS

Height: 5'6

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Greenish-Blue

Next of Kin: Mother: Johana

SLD: 5500

Experience: Rookie

Tamer license: Y

Master license : n

Researcher license: n

Breeder license: n

Alpha: N/a

PG1: Foxxsea/Seava: Lv: 12

PG2: Venomiss/? Lv: ?

PG3: N/a

PG4: N/a

PG5: N/a

PG6: N/a


	5. Fishing for a Water Pokegirl

Maelstrom the Pokegirl Master

0

Godlike Naruto….NarutoxSuperHarem

0

Thanks to someone who actually took up my picture request this picture was born. The color version is to be done soon. So yeah this will feature the obvious differences that a variation of my fics and canon do and when I looked at this picture I couldn't help but see this picture. So if you're a fan of my series go and comment on the pictures that relate to my story on the sight by dragonrider626 (Nightfury) and Lanky Nathan.

Remove the (dot) and replace those with dots then copy the entire line and place it in the URL (because you just know one person is going to ask or isn't aware how links are affected by the sight through PMs and such) and you should see the picture or just go to my page and click on the link.

http:/dragonrider626(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3lnmbx

Also once again if you don't like stories don't read my stories. Don't anonymously bitch about it like an annoying troll. If by now you read my stories and can't put that together you're an idiot. Plain and simple. No amount of insults are going to make me stop. If you don't have the brain cells to simply click the back button and not go on my page then that's your problem and not mine. Of course the stuff isn't realistic. It's fanfiction. It's not supposed to be realistic or a word for word clone of canon. And to the idiot who keeps anonymously flaming me. I don't read your comments the first insult I see I simply delete so stop wasting time you obsessed and pathetic little childish moron.

Now for people who actually aren't complete morons please enjoy these stories.

0

IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE OVERALL RANKINGS!

0

Story Start

0

Dawn finished drinking the last of contents in the flask and turned it over and sighed as a few water drops exited the flask. ''We need more water. I think we should get a Squirtitty.'' Dawn said as they continued down the forest. The two were going to make a slight detour to see if they could pick up another Pokégirl or two. A day had passed since Naruto caught Suzemebachi and they realized with their growing harems and the fact they lacked actual Pokéchow their rations were disappearing rather quickly.

''A Squirtitty?' Naruto asked in curiosity as Dawn nodded.

''It's a water type Pokégirl. You should be able to look it up in your Pokédex.'' she said as Naruto pulled it out and typed in the name as its name popped up in the directory.

000000000

SQUIRTITTY, the Titillating Turtle Pokégirl Type: Near Human  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: vegetarian, seafood  
Role: water bearer  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant  
Attacks: Water Gun, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Withdraw  
Enhancements: Increased Lung Capacity, Armored Shell  
Evolves: Whoretortle (normal), Blastits (evolved Whoretortle; normal)  
Evolves From: None  
Squirtitties are the de facto Water-type Pokégirl, being among the most common of their element. They aren't much to look at until they undergo their evolutions however. A Squirtitty has blue skin, darker blue hair, and a large red shell covering most of her back. The underside of the shell wraps around her stomach, ending just under her breasts and just above her waist. It remains solidly on her back, despite the underside only covering that part of her torso. The underside of the shell is a pale, off-white color. Squirtitties are usually a little pudgy, and tend to have small breasts, with a B-cup being the largest known for them. They never have any hair between their legs.  
Squirtitties are only slightly more proficient at swimming than your average human, but are able to hold their breath for nearly half an hour before needing air. They aren't meant to be deep-water divers though, since their shell acts as a mild flotation device for them, its composition being mildly buoyant as a natural precaution against drowning. Squirtitties are about as able on the land as they are in the water.  
A Squirtitty's trademark attack is her Water Gun attack, which lets her spit water from her mouth. Like other water Pokégirls, she stores this water throughout her body in small "sacs" that help to keep her hydrated over longer periods of time. Unlike other water-Pokégirls, two of her largest water sacs are located in her breasts. This has the odd effect of letting her squeeze her own breasts and letting water squirt out of them, letting the Squirtitty use her Water Gun attack from them as well. Many Tamers enjoy using their Squirtitty's breasts in lieu of public water fountains to drink, since the process that lets a Squirtitty store water within her body also purifies the water, making it exceptionally clean. The one drawback to them continuously using their breasts (or as they prefer to call them, their jugs) this way is that as they lose water, they decrease in size. Concentrated use of their Water Gun from their chest will, after a few minutes, cause them to be flat as a board up top. This is quite embarrassing for a Squirtitty, since it not only makes her look less sexy, it also is a sign that she failed at doing her task well, since she ran out of water doing it. As such, Squirtitties love a process that enhance their bust size, such as being hit with Bloom powder, since it makes them look better and lets them hold more water. Like other Water-types, they need to be submerged in water every few days to keep them in top condition.  
A Squirtitty's shell is used in battle only as a defensive move. When she uses Withdraw, she'll curl into the fetal position, and face her back towards her foe, trusting her shell to protect her. She is unable to pull any part of herself back into her shell.  
Many Tamers enjoy having their Squirtitty go down on them before or during taming, since, as Water-types, they can hold their breath for a long time. When Taming, Squirtitties are quick to get wet (although this isn't water), and like being on their back, since the feeling of being on their shells makes them feel slightly helpless. This isn't true, since a Squirtitty has no problem righting herself from this position, but it makes it much more enjoyable for her, lending a submissive element to it that drives her wild.  
Feral Squirtitties are relatively easy to capture out of the water. They tend to use their Water Gun attack a little too freely, and once they're done with that, capturing them isn't hard at all. Threshold girls who become Water-type Pokégirls tend to become Squirtitties more often than other Water-types.

0

''The water Squirtitties store in their breasts become purified thanks to their body filtering out germs and stuff. Squirtittys are quite popular because they're used to filter out polluted lakes and stuff. Since there common you should be able to pick up one easily in the ocean.'' she said as Naruto nodded and began walking down hill with Dawn not too far behind. ''Naruto? What are you plans? I mean do you have any long turn plans?'' she asked as Naruto paused.

''Not really. I mean I simply have catch Pokégirls, win badges, win league, and become a master. Maybe become a Gym Leader and opened up my own Gym.'' Having an army composed of sexy female warriors and taking over the world doesn't sound like a bad idea though. I wonder if this is a side effect of the youki on my mind. Nah! I'm just being paranoid.

''That's it? That's kind of simplistic, no offense.'' she said as she sped up a bit to join his side. She had already told him her reason for becoming a tamer and despite all this time they spent around each other they hadn't really gotten to know each other.

''Yeah well I'm still trying to get used to this strange new world; though so far I've been enjoying myself.'' he said as he stopped and got on one knee. ''We will get to our destination faster if I run.''

''Well if you say so,'' Dawn said as she moved behind the blond, hooking her arms around his neck and resting her chest against his back. She was hoisted up and as a result tightened her grip as they took off at near break neck speed. Dawn's eyes widened slightly as she felt Naruto cop a feel on her ass and repressed the urge to moan. His arms were quite well tone she thought to herself as she rested her head against his neck. She knew this journey was going to take awhile so she decided to take a small nap. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep but when she came too a shirtless Naruto was standing in the middle of a rather large river. Dawn stared intently at her shirtless companion and couldn't help but admire his form. Dawn began wondering just how good Naruto would be in bed? After all she had only been with her Pokégirls and not a guy and from what she heard once the initial pain was over the whole thing was quite pleasurable. Twenty, maybe thirty minutes pass when Naruto let out a moan and his hips jerked. Dawn felt her cheeks go red when she saw Naruto rest his hand on something. She realized Naruto was using his cock as bait and most of hooked the Pokégirl. A few minutes and some hip jerks with spasms the Pokégirl in question stood up. It was a Feral Titodile. She was easy to identify by her sharp teeth and snout-like mouth. She also had a 2 feet long reptilian tail with small ridges along the spine, long silky black hair, and somewhat bumpy yet smooth pale white-blue-scaled skin. She was about 4'5 making her really sort, in fact the water came up to her halfway from her breasts and they looked like they were on the small side. Her eyes were a dead give away of being a Titodile as they were yellow with vertical slit pupils.  
2hrs 12mins ago

After the fellatio Naruto tried to shoo the Pokégirl away. It was quite comical to see her follow Naruto around with fail. He tried shouted at it and swimming away only for it to latch her mouth on his cock again. Naruto threw his head back as the Titodile went to work on his cock again until he lurched forward and exploded in her mouth.

''You're just a horny little thing aren't you?''

''Titodile!''

''I'm looking for a Squirtitty! Do you know any?''

''Titodile!''

''I'm wasting my time aren't I?''

''Tit-titodile!''

''Oh well screw it!''

What Naruto did next caused Dawn's eyes to almost grow to comical levels. Naruto led the Titodile to the surface and bent her over as he started taming her, fondling her breasts all the while. Naruto listened to the pleased squeals of the creature and began massaging her breasts through her shirt.

The sound of wet slapping echoed throughout the area as Naruto's hard rock cock went about exploring every inch of the Titodile. Naruto let out a groan as he finished himself inside of the Pokégirl whose tongue hung out the side of her mouth. Naruto pulled out and not so surprisingly the Titodile turned around and began sucking his cock again, cleaning it with her mouth. After a few more minutes Naruto caught the Titodile in the Pokéball. ''Yuna...'' the blond decided as he sat on a towel he left on the side and popped a small pill in his mouth. After twenty minutes he went back into the water and began his fishing tactic again. He then went over the information of the Pokégirl.

0

TITODILE, the Crocodile Cutie Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Animorph - alligator  
Element: Water

Frequency: Common (Johto League), Rare (Other Leagues)  
Diet: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
Role: Most common in watershed maintenance and firefighter departments. Sometimes used as fishermen assistants

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant

Attacks: Bite, Tackle, Quick Attack, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, Growl  
Enhancements: Strong jaw and sharp teeth, hard scaled skin, Atlantis Man swimming technique

Evolves: Cuntnaw (normal), Feraligarter (evolved Cuntnaw; normal)  
Evolves From: None

During the War of Revenge, Titodiles were a fearsome force to be reckoned with. These bipedal crocodilian-like Pokégirls were quite troublesome for soldiers to have to face. Despite what the soft-scaled bodies may suggest, they are quite limber in or out of water, allowing them to move with quickness that one might not think they possessed. Often, they would stick by rivers, denying human forces to move goods or soldiers along the bodies of water. Those that tried found out that the being hunted by a Titodile didn't end at the river banks. They were quite the holy terrors, being far more aggressive than the Squirtitty breed which they were often paired with.

Still, despite the problems that the Titodile breed offered humanity initially, this was one of the first Pokégirl breeds humanity turned to their side. One of the most common breeds in the then Mid-Western portion of the United States, Titodiles were captured, Tamed, and used to protect their new human masters from other Pokégirl threats. Today, the breed enjoys a level of popularity in the Johto League, where the numbers are abundant more than anywhere else. As such, the Titodile is often the most commonly available Water-type Starter Pokégirl for the Johto League and is even considered part of its 'golden trio', along with the Chikotit and Hottits.

An interesting aspect of this Pokégirl breed is that the domestication process has had a strong influence on the outward appearance of the Titodiles, allowing people to understand at a glance if they're Domestic and Threshold breeds or if they'd originally been Feral. Feralborn Titodiles are easy to identify because of their sharp teeth held within a snout-like mouth, a 2' long reptilian tail with small ridges along the spine, and somewhat bumpy yet smooth blue-scaled skin. Their average height is usually only 4' to 4'6", and their breasts normally don't grow any larger than a B-cup. Their eyes are also a dead giveaway, being yellow with vertical slit pupils.

Domesticate Titodiles are easier to identify thanks to many specific traits. They are generally close to the human average height of 5'7" with a 3' length of tail trailing behind them that lacks ridging. While they generally can be in the B-Cup range, there are a number that have breasts that are a full C-cup. While their Feral cousins have pupils that are shaped as a vertical slit much like the animals they were based off of, a Domestic's eyes tend to be more human-like, the colors often green, yellow, or even silver. Their scales are smoother as well, giving the appearance of soft flesh while still maintaining the thickness of the traditional Titodile skin.

However, when a Titodile lacks Taming, the line between the two is blurred, as even Domesticate Titodiles will physically shift to an appearance of a Feralborn. Domestics try very hard to keep from going feral, as the transformation into an appearance closer to the Feralborn cousins is a one-way street. They will retain their eye color, height and breast size, but their scales will remained ridged and bumpy, and their teeth sharp. While this may make them more fearsome in appearance, Domestics feel they've lost a bit of their human-nature once this transformation has occurred.

When it comes to PokéBattle, Titodiles are best at close combat, using their powerful jaws to bite their opponent, and putting the pressure on with Water Gun should the target Pokégirl try to run. Titodiles are also versatile for where they can battle as they are one of the Water-type Pokégirl breeds that can move as well on land as they do in water, making them a popular amongst Tamers who prefer Water-types. They are however, especially useful in water thanks to their enhancement of the Atlantis Man swimming technique; water resistance is minimized and movement amplified, requiring minimal effort on the Titodile's part to speed through water. This enhancement is retained in their later evolutions, which explains how the Cuntnaw and Feraligarter can move so fast despite their increased height and cup-size.

Taming a Titodile is an interesting challenge to undertake. It's not that they're rambunctious Pokégirls that don't enjoy Taming; it's just difficult TO tame them. Their tail can often get in the way of a Tamer that wants to do his Titodile from behind. The missionary is the suggested position for maximum Taming pleasure and compatibility. A Titodile is capable of lying flat out on her back, tail straightening out flat as it follows the spinal column. Finally, a word of warning: while her tongue is very skilled, DON'T allow a Titodile to give you head unless you have a high-level Pokégirl with healing capabilities.

While around the world, Titodile is a rather uncommon outcome in Threshold for girls who have a strong Water-type ancestry, the numbers for Threshold cases in the Johto League is simply staggering. In Johto, it just may be THE most common Threshold for girls of Water-type families. Not surprisingly, it's partially because of the sheer number of Threshold cases that the Titodile is the one of the three most common Starter Pokégirls in the Johto League.

Naruto got back in the water and began fishing again. She wasn't sure how on earth Naruto came up with this idea, but she had to admit it was pretty creative. Once more Naruto had nabbed another Pokégirl but not the one he was searching for. This one was five foot seven in height with light blue hair, blue skin and D-cup breasts. She was also bearing a spiral and also a tail with a fin on the end like a tadpole would have and eyes reminiscent of Lavender. Whatever this Pokégirl was she like the Titodile went for Naruto's bait. Naruto brought the to fish Pokégirl to land who immediately began sucking his cock, setting to work with a feverish pace, her tongue being wet with saliva and generally coating his cock, making him experience the sensation of the Polishag's tongue.

Since they were set in a 69 position Naruto began licking her slit, moving his tongue all over slit before sticking it inside. He resting his hands on her lips he continued tasting her cold folds as the Polishag continue working on his cock. Her juices on his tongue along with the taste of her pussy suddenly made him want to eat sushi. Naruto let out a groan as the cool tongue of the Pokégirl continued working around his cock, its texture sliding along the veins as she tickled his balls. Deciding to return the favor Naruto channeled chakra into his tongue and curved his tongue down to start teasing her clit. Though before he could throw some fingers into the mix his body went rigid. His balls tightened and his cum jetting out of his cock like a cannonball out of a canon.

To his amazement the Pokégirl merely relaxed and opened her throat slightly as she began deep throating his cock and letting his seed paint the back of her throat. To her credit even after this the Pokégirl continued sucking his cock, her tongue swirling around his tip while not once taking a pause to get some air. After a few more moments his cock finally plopped from her lips as she climbed on top of him.

''Polishag...shag...shag.'' she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her crotch against his penis causing them both to groan. Naruto then felt his rigid tool engulfed in the Polishag's chilly pussy as the water Pokégirl impale herself on him. Naruto moved his hands to her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as she ground her hips against his. The Pokégirl let loose a squeal of pleasure as she began bouncing up and down on Naruto's cock. After a few more bounce the Polishag leaned forward and began moving back and forth, a few inches of his cock sliding out before the Polishag slammed her rear down.

Naruto was so engulfed in the sensations he wasn't able to react when the Polishag rolled them into the water. Naruto let out a choking cough as he raised his head up to the surface, struggling thanks to the fact the Polishag kept humping herself against him. Somehow they ended up floating after Naruto was able to calm down. The sensations of her pussy squeezing Naruto's cock and the coolness of the river sparked him into action as he began thrusting into her, their hips meeting eliciting a squeal from her. Naruto found himself pounding into her quite a while, having already cum several times and his cock a little soar he knew he would have to take a break after this. With a few more long and heavy thrusts Naruto sighed as he came inside her, his balls being drained once again, his semen shooting into her, which triggered the Polishag's own release.

Coincidentally as well Dawn found her own release as well, her hand covered in her juices as her quivering body began to relax. ''Wait no more!'' In response to Naruto's cry Dawn looked up and couldn't help but roar with laughter. It looked like the Polishag was trying to mount Naruto once again. So Dawn decided to go over the Polishag's information quickly once more to see if Naruto would let her have it if he didn't intent on catching it.

00

POLISHAG, the Titty Tadpole Pokégirl Type: Not Very Near Human  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Mainly fish  
Role: Messengers  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock  
Weak Vs: Grass, Electric, Ice  
Attacks: Water Gun, Bubble, Whirlpool, Agility  
Enhancements: Slick skin, Enhanced swimming speed, Muscular tail  
Evolves: Poliwhore (Normal)  
Evolves From: None**  
These tadpole-like Pokégirls were rarely seen during the War of Revenge. The few times that they were they were either completely feral or in possession of a coded message that was supposedly in route to one of the Pokégirl bases.  
Polishags are very thin Pokégirls which deep blue skin. On their stomach is a white patch which has a spiral design imprinted on them. At first researchers believed it was a defect Sukebe ignored in creating the species, but it was soon discovered that Polishags who were related to each other had the same spiral while Polishags who were not had slightly different spirals. It is now believed that the spirals indicate a 'tribe' or 'clan' in which the Polishag comes from. Their breast size can range from C-cup to D-cup depending on how tall they are. A Polishag's height can reach to six feet, but that height is rare and most stand at five feet or five foot five. The Polishag do have hair on the heads, but it is usually kept short or held back by something. The color is usually a sea green or light blue. The Polishag also possess a tail with a fin at the end which is similar to what a normal tadpole would have.  
Polishag are usually very pleasant, even when feral they usually don't bother anyone unless they feel particularly needy for taming. They usually just end up lounging in water or sunning themselves on shore. They are very fast in water and aren't shy in using that ability when they think that they are in danger. Catching one can be difficult unless a Tamer has a Pokégirl that can keep up with them, or they lure the Polishag away from the water.  
Taming a Polishag is always a challenge. Not because it is dangerous or needing a lot of effort, but because the Polishag just doesn't want to stop. Every Taming is like the first time to them and they enjoy it to the last moment and usually end up asking for more once they finish. Some have compared Polishags to Growlies in how they never seem to get bored 'playing' with their Tamer. A Polishag will also sometimes use her tail to spank someone they want to have a session with or are in the throes of a taming session. Luckily, Polishags enjoy taming with other Pokégirls so if their Tamer has other Pokégirls then there isn't much to worry about.**

In battle Polishags are at a slight disadvantage outside of the water. They really prefer attacking from a distance or running to avoid attacks. An odd tactic that a Polishag, if they are wet and out of the water for a while, they become slimy to the touch and hard to hold onto. Grappling techniques tend not to work on Polishags when their skin is in this condition, which makes it hard for fighting-types to get a hold of them unless they go for direct punches or kicks.  
Thresholding into a Polishag is a common occurrence. It is usually what those who enter threshold become when they have frog Pokégirl ancestry.

00

After the Polishag rode Naruto to exhaustion he caught her in a Pokeball as well before he labored over to the camp site. She was surprised by how tired and soar the young man was. Though after a few minutes the heavy breathing disappeared and he seemed fine. It seemed like the blond indeed have great stamina, but it appeared to be more towards combats then sexual prowess; though he was well equipped and didn't mind going down town so with some practice he would be phenomenal in the sack.

''That was an interesting tactic.'' Dawn said as she finished drying off her hand with one of the towels she brought.

''You saw huh?'' he asked as he set down the pokeball his second newly caught Pokégirl was in. ''I have two water types, but not the one I wanted, but then again I think I want to."

"That's not really a good idea. Some Pokégirls really can't stand each other, some who are alternate evolutions of the same Pokégirl even,'' Dawn explained as a smirk formed on Naruto's face.

''I'll find a way. I enjoy a good challenge.'' he said as he ran his fingers over the two Pokeballs. ''I decided to call them Yuna and Hinata; my new Pokégirls I mean.''

''After people from you past?'' she said as she began setting up stones for a fire pit.

''Yeah...I'm going to wait until later on tonight before going fishing again.'' he said as he stretched.

''You really want to do that? I mean some Pokégirls have some sharp teeth and shell types have quite painful pinches.'' she informed Naruto who shivered. ''I hate for your equipment to become...damaged.'' she said as her eyes quickly fell upon his crotch.

''Guess I'll be using clones then.'' he said as he shifted slightly so his leg was protectively covering his swim trunk clad Penis.

''Hey...so how did you get the idea anyway?'' because one would thought someone would have came up with this idea quite some time ago.

''The other day when I was taking a bath in the river I was attack by a feral Titacruel. I didn't have any Pokeballs so I didn't catch her, but then an idea struck me. If Pokégirls seek out tamers to mate with when Feral then why can't I use myself as bait?'' he said as he formed some Kage Bunshin and ordered them to go get some fire wood as he took some flint out of his pocket.

''You should be careful you know. Pokégirls are pretty dangerous and as strong as you are you could be hurt.'' Suddenly the tamer's mood had shifted. ''They can be very dangerous and most won't hesitate to hunt down and kill humans for the slighted offense.''

As Naruto listened to Dawn's lecture he realized something. That while Pokégirls were remarkably human the fact was that they weren't human and that their origins were tools of war. They had powers that humans couldn't even conceive of and from what he heard quite a few of them plainly hated humans; he realized that he hadn't quite sympathized with the tamers and decided to try and see things from their side. So Naruto steered the conversation into more positive things; causally trying to find out more about his companion.

Soon the sky became orange-red as the Sun began setting. His Kage Bunshin had returned with the material that was needed. Unsealing some tinder from some Pine trees he had stored away and having his Kage Bunshin place some dry grass and bark they got a fire started, adding some twigs and bark as Naruto blew softly to get the fire going. He and Dawn then let out their primary Pokégirls. Naruto's guarding the land from primary attacks while Dawn would cover the sea. Campsites, especially those with fire then to draw in curious Pokégirls.

''We should really get a Flying base Pokégirl, to cover the sky and then we would have all our bases covered.''

''You know at this rate we might end up catching every Pokégirl before we even go get our first badge. '' Dawn jokingly said as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

''I'm aware...if we ever come across a Gym based around Fire I think I'll be covered.'' he said as he went silent for a moment. ''That was one of my Kage Bunshin. The food is ready.'' The duo decided it was better to start cooking their food a bit of distance away from their camp site. Though thankfully with Naruto's Kage Bunshin able to cook and watch the food along with joining the Pokégirls as the best alert system one could have; as even rattling cans or rustling leaves woven together from twine from tree roots could be gotten around by intelligent Pokégirls or by an unsavory tamer with the right skill set they pretty much had a huge advantage over regular tamers.

''We're going to have to move to a less Pokégirl heavy sector in the forest. Right now we haven't found any deer or rabbit and with how populated the river is with Pokégirl we might not get much look with fish. I do carry a guide that identifies grubs, and larvae with nutrients we can eat. I also have another book that identifies plants, but I haven't seen any plants like wild cucumbers or herbs like Peppermint or Sage either. Those would be quite helpful to have in other journey.''

''Wow Dawn, you certainly have this thing down,'' Naruto said with a grin as Dawn shook her head and modestly replied, ''Most tamers probably know more.'' Naruto snaked his hand around her waist and held her close. ''Maybe, but I prefer you though; much cuter.'' he said as he kissed her cheek.

''Naruto...'' she said as a small smile came to her face. ''You bounce back quite quickly don't you?''

''Hey I am the God of Stamina!" he stated with a proud, maybe a bit arrogant grin.

''Except when it comes to a Polishag!'' she replied as his ego deflated.

''Wow jeez, thank you for that reminder.'' he said with a pout, thinking back to how the Polishag basically molested him. He could only think of all the poor tamers who were caught by a Polishag and were probably shagged to death.

''Aww I was just kidding.'' she said placing a kiss on his cheek. ''I'm getting kind of hungry so I'm going to see if dinner is ready.''

''Yeah, right behind you Sempai.'' he said as his eyes drifted to her very squeezable ass.

''Huh?'' Dawn responded as she turned her head.

''Well you know more about these Pokégirls then I do so you're my Sempai basically.'' he said as he moved to her side.

Dawn merely shook her head as they continued on towards their dinner which consisted of some stew ingredients that Naruto got from a nearby town. So the two of them enjoyed a nice quiet dinner as they turned in early for the busy day they would have tomorrow.


	6. Arriving to Pewtit!

Maelstrom the Pokegirl Master  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I will be using nearly all suggestions in the over 200 reviews I have received. Sorry it took so long, but of course I'm finally sorting things out and I promise to try and not keep you guys waiting anymore. For the sake of time and not boring you guys I'm skipping the event of where Dawn would have caught her next Pokegirl and moving on to the plot, but with a large emphasis on training first.

Now in Pokegirl or Pokemon stories or even the anime I'm sure it only focuses on one character battling for most of the time in tournaments via Ash. In this story it will be mostly Naruto, but from to time I will give a share of focus to the people who travel with Naruto. Same thing via the Pokemon version of Misty actually keeping true to wanting to be a Master of Water Pokemon. With that said please enjoy!

IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE OVERALL RANKINGS! Help me get to the Top 5!

0

7/4

0

Starting until the end of Summer I'm going on another Hiatus. I will work on chapters for all my stories and the only story I'll be updating is the newly adopted, Malcolm Fox's Meg Boyfriend's series. I have also discontinued New Kyuubi because it falls under the very cliche, over-powered Naruto and bashing route. The same reason why I discontinued New Namikaze (I am going to reboot that one and make it better. I am not abandoning that one.) If it comes down to it, I might reboot New Kyuubi as well and change the premise. So yeah, don't think I've disappeared on you guys, I'm just going to be writing chapters for all my stories and I won't post any of them until after Summer is over. I think the reason I failed before is because I was incapable of not writing/keeping myself busy. But I'm going on this hiatus of sort to get away from this site.

I will still visit the forums, add story images, add stories to communities and answer PMs. I just won't be writing on Thursdays or Sundays anymore to help clear my head, regain my energy, and to take more time to go over all my stories, fix all the mistakes that have been pointed out, and to finally give you guys chapter by chapter break-downs, explanations, and other stuff by replacing old chapters with new ones. That means its going to be up to you guys to go back and start reading old chapters/stories. I say that because I'm not going to go place new chapters at the end of old chapters and delete the old chapters when it comes to rewrites like all my stories.

This hiatus is finally going to allow me the time to explain my thought process to you guys, my motivations, etc, etc.

I am also going to take this time to explore new fandoms, new main characters, and none Naruto related ideas that you guys will see, Upon August 27, when I head back to school. That will include outlines, special shout-outs to special reviewers, and stuff like that. I'm also going to still post the unrated version of the stuff I have on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and especially YourFanfiction in the mean. I implore you guys to go and join that last site, as I'm going to post special stories only on YourFanfiction that won't be found anywhere else.

Back-up your stories there, you may never know if yours my up and gone. For those of you who missed my Dom! Series. Its going to be up there. The continuation of the Memoir series, its going to be there. Also, I'm going to do several different Milf Hunter like series, which will only be found on YourFanfiction as well. Feel free to suggest. I want to think everyone who spent their time reading my fics and my messages.

Also, please join Yourfanfiction. Not only do they have a search feature which separates Yaoi and Hetero (Finally) but you can look for specific character stories, lemon stories, and you can exclude stories with violent death or other things you don't like. The site is growing everyday and the admin(s) are pretty cool. They listen to our suggestions and stuff is added. We need more and more people to make it a better site. Its young, so don't expect a ton of reviews off the bat, but if we get more people we'll get more exposure and you'll get more recognition as your fics are less likely to be eclipse on that site if you hurry and join early.

For Promos/Teasers for future events in my stories go to my Forum: The Celestial Village of Foxes. I place all the ideas and stuff you guys give me (I will start posting OCs submitted to me there) so I can eventually get around to it. That includes series you guys give me. I'm going to organize my stuff there, if you want me to get around to your stuff sooner, go to my Forum.

Once again I like to think you all and I'll officially see you again August 27.

00  
Profiles  
00  
Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
Age: 18 (It was his physical age more or less)  
Date of birth 10/10/ 292 AS  
Height: 5'11  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Blond  
Next of Kin: N/A  
SLD: 16500  
Experience: Rookie  
Tamer license: Y  
Master license : n  
Researcher license: n  
Breeder license: n  
Alpha: N/a  
PG1: Kitsune/Mei Lv:25  
PG2: Boobisaur/Celine Lv:9  
PG3: Buzzbreast/Suzembachi Lv: 1  
PG4: Squirtitty/Hanabi Lv: 1  
PG5: N/a  
PG6: N/a  
0  
Name: Hikari 'Dawn' Heion (Tranquil) Which translates into Tranquil Dawn or Light  
Age: 16  
Date of birth 10/10/ 294 AS  
Height: 5'6  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Greenish-Blue  
Next of Kin: Mother: Johana  
SLD: 5500  
Experience: Rookie  
Tamer license: Y  
Master license : n  
Researcher license: n  
Breeder license: n  
Alpha: N/a  
PG1: Foxxsea/Seava: Lv: 12  
PG2: Venomiss: Lv: ?  
PG3: Polishag: Lv:?  
PG4: N/a  
PG5: N/a  
PG6: N/a

0  
Story Start  
0  
Seven clones were created for training. Seven Narutos for the Pokegirl and one for Dawn who if she wanted to keep up was going to need some physical conditioning. With her it was a simple gaining of speed, strength, endurance, learning how to use a weapon and sharpening her senses. Being human it would take her some time, but they literally had all the time in the world.

The seven Pokegirls were gathered as Naruto finished using toad ink mixed with his blood to design some seals. Being that the Pokegirls had bodies engineered for war they didn't have to worry about the same muscle deterioration or bristling of bones that shinobi had to with gravity seals. Something reverse engineered from the practice of using said seals to make objects lighter for a training purpose.

Once the seals activated the Pokegirls dropped down to the ground as if they were hit with an Almighty Push from above. ''Step one is to get used to these weights. Once you do each of my clones will take one of you off for private training.'' he said as he lead Dawn away for private training.

With that said Mei was the first to recover so the first Naruto clone took her to another part of the forest. She was naturally a speedy type with enhanced senses and psychic abilities. She was strong against Ghost, Mouse, and Bird Type Pokegirls as a result. From what Dawn told him he knew only a hand full of trainers compared to the others focused on something other than levels of elemental type. Naruto, thinking back to his shinobi background knew that keeping information hidden and having other surprises were deadly. Pein's invasion of Konoha taught him that much and with Mei weak to fighting and dog types he needed to improve what she was weak in. While he couldn't do much for her weakness against dog types he could more than work on her weakness against fighting types.

''We're definitely going to improve your strength but weaknesses is something important to iron out.'' Naruto informed Mei.

''Okay! Ready when you are Naruto-sama!'' the Kitsune exclaimed with a bit of pep.

Naruto moved into a fighting stance. ''I decided I want to spend two months training all of you girls. I want to make you as strong as possible instead of just gaining strength and experience as we go. This is going to be what I can necessarily do with having a clone scout out our opponents, Gym leaders in mind ahead of time to learn their strategies and stuff. This of course won't be effective against traveling tamers or stuff who we won't be able to scout out ahead of time, but regardless the gathered strength and experience will be invaluable regardless. Today we're going to spar and I'm going to take notice in the weaknesses in your attacking style. I'm also going to make sure unlike every other Tamer that you will have strategies memorized for you to fight particular pokegirl and styles and how to read body language. Me shouting out what to do makes it to blatant for our opponents to figure out our entire strategy and counter, but I'm not expecting you to pick up on that by the time we get to the first gym.'' he informed her as he moved into a fighting position. Before the day was over Naruto was more than sure the seven women would be cursing him. Her bones would be toughened, her nails and teeth would be sharpen and she would be able to track her opponent's movement by sound alone.

''Alright Celine you have a long way to go.'' Naruto informed the pokegirl in an open field. He didn't want to necessarily burn down needless trees and plant life with fire and ice attacks. As a plant type her weaknesses to fire and ice were far too obvious. Then there was the obvious weakness to fighting types which he could rectify by having her learn long range techniques, which he was on the way of rectifying by using his resources as a Shinobi. To which he was sure being a plant type that Naruto could theoretically transfer to her some nature chakra for her to use jutsu. There was also the fact that as a long range fighter his Boobisaur wouldn't have much strength and as such he placed some seals on some rocks so she could practice building up her strength. Naruto's lack of both experience and knowledge, which would have been a set back for everyone else could be easily rectified by having his Pokegirl learn unconventional techniques to their species as a means to even the ground.

With Celine struggling to put some muscle on her arms now we were on to Suzembachi. Like Celine she also had a weakness towards flying and fire types, but with her Naruto was focusing on getting her to stand tall against her weakness.

''But Naruto-sama!'' the Buzzbreast buzzed/whined as she dodged out of the way of another fireball.

''I'm not going to hit you. At least not now Suzem-chan, you need to get used to fire. Our opponents are going to take advantage of your natural weakness so you have to get used to it. '' he explained as he ordered the reluctant Pokegirl back in place. He knew just how they felt; having a deep hatred of being hit by lightning based attacks for the obvious reason, but he wanted to make sure his girls would be ready. The same process of working out weaknesses were worked on Hanabi along with Dawn's Pokegirls as well. A week had passed and the Pokegirl were finally getting used to the next level of weight that Naruto upgraded two days ago.

''A week had passed and you've all surpassed my expectations.'' he stated, drinking newly brewed minted tea as the females beamed in pride. ''And as a reward you get to fight my clones. Survive until time runs out.'' he cheekily stated as he created five hundred clones for an all out brawl. As Naruto madly cackled the seven women were all having the same basic thought. 'Sadistic Master/Bastard.' By the time the afternoon rolled around the seven had collapsed and for a brief moment Naruto was afraid that Dawn was dead. The others were groaning, but she was just laying there and not moving at all. Though thankfully enough she alive, if her unconscious murderous thoughts wasn't enough of a clue.

A few more weeks had passed and Naruto took to sparring with each of them. Sometimes one on one and other times as a group effort like at this current moment, being informed terrorist organizations like Team Rocket would attack and attempt to steal his pokegirls. ''Keep your feet guarded.'' he instructed Celine as he sweep kicked her off her feet before jumping up and using his arm to block Mei's kick. ''A little less power, don't put everything you have in a single strike.''

Venomiss attempted to do an axe kick to which Naruto caught her foot with ease and flip her back with ease. ''Good,but needs more speed.'' being Pokegirls there growth rate were greater than that of normal shinobi by far which made all the training all the more apparent. By the time Naruto got to the final gym of the first Gum he was sure without a doubt he would have a game breaker team.

The months soon passed and satisfied with the progress the trainer duo continued their way to Route 3, which was situated between Pewtit City and the Western side of Mt. Moon.

''The town's Northern entrance is along the Route; the trade route is heavily fortified against Feral attacks is an important path of transit of goods from Pewtit City and Stone Town.'' Dawn remarked as she straightened out her skirt. ''It's going to take about a week on foot to make it to Pewtit city, but thankfully there is a Pokecenter towards the end where we can rest up. There is also a lake mill with water-wheel has become a watering-hole for the Feral breed.'' she remarked as Naruto merely scanned the area, searching for the best route to head.

''So what Pokegirls should we expect to encounter?''

''Well maybe Pidgy and Rack are quite common as well as Bunnygirls and there evolutions and maybe even Jigglysluts.'' she said as Naruto came a stop. The area ahead of them as a dry and sandy as your common desert. The blond beckoned her to ride his back as a result to cut down some time, but what would have been a day's worth of travel would only be cut down to three lest Naruto wanted Dawn to suffer whiplash from the sudden jerky movements that would have partake in traveling the landscapes. Only taking a break so Naruto could catch a a few Racks the duo settled down for the night.

The rhythmic crackle of the campfire filled the clearing as the group broke camp for the night. Darkness had descended quickly after capturing the Pokegirls and they found themselves at the perfect spot, the clearing having evidence of being a common camping spot. Based on the pile of scorched stone found at the base of a tree someone else had thought the same. The only other evidence of previous use was a circle of grass that must have been where the fire had been located as it was newer than the rest of the flora.  
"Will you keep any of the girls we captured today?" Dawn asked watching as the flames seemed to dance as they tongued the late night air.

"Three Racks is a decent haul. I'm not sure which evolution path I want to choose and I'm sure adding a lightning or fire type to your variety would help.'' Naruto figured. ''At least until you find another Pokegirl better suited.'' Naruto remarked as he handed Dawn the pokeball.

''You know, I'm supposed to be the sempai yet you're the one practically giving me Pokegirls. I'm a big girl, I can fight and tame you know.'' she lightly jabbed as she poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

Naruto chuckled at Dawn's statements, ''Have it your way sempai. Regardless we should find some pokegirls that provide food and stuff. We're running low on supplies.'' she pointed out, bringing to attention they gained several Pokegirls but no food in the past few days. ''I mean not all of our Pokegirl has to be combat capable right from the outset. In order to obtain more powerful girls we'll need to find the appropriate base types at time as simple catching whatever happens to walk past without regard won't help in the end either."

''Yeah, but you never know when have more than one of the same Pokegirl can help. Can't ignore that, but I see what you mean. I want all my girls to fight along side of me. Getting close to someone and spending so much time with them only to have to put them in storage because they would be of no real use is something I want to avoid."

Some more time passed and after another two day's worth of trek the duo finally arrived to the see. The sun was shining, the temperature was a round and hot 90 degrees and not a single cloud was in sight.

"Tamer Uzumaki your battle with gym assistant Jerry is ready." An Ingenue called from just inside the doorway leading to the battle arena as Dawn wished him luck.


End file.
